HEAVEN ON EARTH
by SnuggleswithSnape
Summary: Bella Alice and Rose are all 16 and finally legal and they are after a older bad boy but will they get more than they bargained for? Re editing it atm
1. The club

_**This is my new story hope you all like :) I have edited parts of it.**_

_** Alice Rosalie and Bella are all 16**_

_** Edward Emmett and Jasper are 28**_

_** SM owns twilight**_

_**

* * *

**_

Being around Ali and Rose could make anyone feel insecure, but when you're a mousy plain girl like me it's just pathetic. Alice is about 5"0 to my 5"4 and Rosalie is 5"7, Ali has short spiky black hair that looks amazing on her and Rose has masses of deep golden hair and mine is just long and brown, life isn't fair.

I'm sixteen and never even kissed a guy, pathetic right? Sure I could have kissed someone, there is always Mike, but seriously I could never do that, he is just far too… nice for me. I want a man, a real man, I need something with risk, and now that I am sixteen I can sleep with whoever I want and HEAVEN ON EARTH is the perfect place to do it. Somehow Ali has convinced me to wear a short black dress, I'm sure that if I bend over you will be able to see my butt. Alice has a matching one in silver and rose's is red. And quite honestly they look stunning, unlike me, I simply cannot get away with it.

Queuing up outside and I cannot repress the shiver caused by my barley there clothing standing in front of the large bouncers is making me feel like a little girl, I'm sure they will turn me away, in fact they will probably laugh in my face, I easily look underage. As we walk up to the red rope, the bouncer just nods, unclipping it and letting us in.

" Told ya" Ali's shrill voice chimes in my ear so I just roll my eyes at her, I don't know why I even try and bet against her, I think that girls physic!

I don't know why I am even here; of course Alice and Rose will have no trouble finding the man of their dreams, but me? I don't even have a chance; no guy will look twice at me, especially when I am here with two of the most beautiful girls on earth.

Walking over to the bar with my girlies, "three Bacardi and cokes" Rosalie says confidently, and surprisingly the barman doesn't even ask for id, he probably wants Rose to fuck him anyhow, I can see the way he is looking at her, with lust in his eyes, I hope to god she doesn't fall for him, he looks far to slimy to be any good for her.

I hear Alice giggling, looking over at her " Al.." I start but get cut off from asking her what she was laughing about

"Let us pay for them" a velvet voice sounds from behind me, I quickly spin around and am faced with a tall blonde guy and a pretty intimidating looking dark haired guy. I stifle my gasp as my eyes fall on the bronze haired god who had just spoken.

I feel the heat spread up to my cheeks, as I blush in embarrassment, sneaking a glance over at my girls seeing there gobsmacked faces I just shake my head "no, you're alright, I've got it "I whisper a quietly, taking out my money to pay .

I see Alice roll her eyes moving closer to the blonde guy i cannot believe she is going to do this, they all look at least in their mid-twenties. They won't like us so much when they find out our real ages.

"It wasn't a question little girl, I'm paying "the Greek god speaks with authority, looking directly at me the heat flushing to my face once again. Who the hell did this guy think he was anyway? The confusion or shock must have shown on my face because he lets out a throaty chuckle, slapping my hand away and handing the money over to the barman.

I pick up my drink "thanks" I mutter under my breath.

"No problem love" he says and I gasp at his casual term of endearment.

"My names Edward, this is Emmett and Jasper" he says, pointing to each of the guys in turn.

"I'm Rosalie, this is Bella and that's Alice" I hear, but am too busy looking at the floor, this guy is obviously not interested in me, he must just be being nice out of pity!

"It's nice to meet you, now would you charming ladies like to join us" Edward asks, looking pointedly at me, I hesitate, looking at Alice then Rose, both of them giving me puppy faces, I sigh.

"Sure Edward, we would love to join you" I answer, hearing the girls squeal in excitement.

Edward grabs hold of my hand tightly, and I look down at our intertwined hands in confusion "I don't want to lose you" he mutters, shrugging, although I'm sure that his words have a double meaning or maybe that's just my wishful thinking.

As me and Edward reach the booth in the back, I notice that everyone is already sat there "finally" the blonde one mutters. I smile shyly as I pull my hand out of his and I swear I hear him growl, glancing over, I see his face set in a stony expression, weird.

"So how did you get in?" Emmett booms, and I bite my lip nervously, oh god he knows.

"With our id silly" Alice replies.

"Come on you're obviously not twenty-one" Emmett says, oh they totally know.

"Nope" Is Alice's simple answer, but it makes me chuckle.

"Oh really, how old are you Bella?" Jasper asks, aiming the question at me, and I gulp, I really cannot lie.

"Sixteen" I mutter, as I feel my panic start to rise.

"Aha I knew" Emmett exclaims "liar" he adds, pointing a large finger at Ali.

Edward slips his arm around my shoulders "doesn't It feel so much better to now I'm still interested now I Know your real age ?"he asks. And I just shake my head; I don't want to be here.

"Actually I think it's kind of weird" I giggle looking up at him "so Edward how old are you? "I ask curiously, looking from Edward to Emmett then Jasper.

"We're all twenty-eight" Jasper interrupts.

I gape in shock, before quickly standing up "I will be right back" I tell them, walking hurriedly to the club doors. There is no way I am sitting there with a guy twelve years older than me. As I approach the exit, a large shadow blocks my path.

* * *

_**review please who do you think should be in Bella's way should it be Edward or someone else?**_


	2. Edward and bella

well this is my chapter two and most of you wanted it too be edward hope you enjoy be warned Edward is very possessive in this chapter!

* * *

**"Oh I am sorry may I get past " I ask as I quickly side step past the person blushing in embarrasment, but surprisingly they step to the side as well once again blocking my path "no I don't think so sweetheart" a familiar velvet voice speaks my head up in shock I see Edward stood there in all his glory a tinge of anger on his pretty face, I stand there gaping "were you going somewhere" he taunts me. "Edward I'm so sorry, but I really can't do this I have to go" I tell him quickly stepping to the side again but a large arm comes out stopping me in my tracks.**

**"Edward what the hell do you think you're doing" I hiss as his arms wind around my waist pulling me in qagainst his hard chest his head tilting my god he is going to kiss me is the only thought running through me head as his lips crash down full force onto mine.I stood there frozen in my spot as Edwards kiss became harsher and more demanding oh how I want to give in and kiss him back but I do not want to get involved with Edward no matter how attracted to him I somehow I feel so protected and secure in his presence,**_Bella don't be stupid you barley know this man._

**Coming to my senses quickly I put my hands up onto Edwards chest pushing him back as hard as I coulzsdd, but he wouldn't budge I heard the loud growl vibrate through his chest as he pressed up against me hard trapping my hands between our bodys. Feeling his tonuge flick over mine I gave in kissing him back with all my strength and I could feel him smile against my lips.**

**As the kiss intensifies I can't help but wonder why Edward is doing this I mean he cannot still be intrested in my knowing my age and I can understand why Emmett and Jasper choose my friends, but me I'm plain Bella Swan there is nothing special about me. Whereas Edward could have whoever he wants, timidly I flick my tongue out massaging his with mine. Am I really doing this right I cannot believe my first kiss is with a clearly experienced twenty eight year old guy.**

**Abruptly Edward pulls back his arms still wound around my back, smug asshole he's just stood there smirking at me quickly I look down at the floor as the blood flushes to my cheeks,** way to go Bella he probaby thinks you're a total slut now you barley no him.**I feel one finger underneath my chin as Edward tilts my head up to face him and he smiles leaning down he kisses my lips lightly making me want to beg for more. "Relax my beautiful Bella you are with me now, you do not have to worry about anything" standing there I raise my eyebrows slightly I was his what the hell did he mean.**

**"Edward what do you..." I am cut of as he leans back down slowly tracing his tongue over my lower lip I shiver he certainly knows what he is doing. "Hush my little Bella we will talk later right now I want you to dance with me" he says with a dazzling smile he pulls away. Oh hell no I am not doing that I am the worst dancer ever I do not want to hurt Edward or make an idiot of myself."Nope no way am I doing that "I practically yell at Edward seeing the look of alarm arise on his face I hurriedly correct myself "What I mean is that i cannot dance " I finish lamely.**

**To my total surprise he throws his head back and lets out a full throat-ed laugh I can't help, but watch him his laugh is just so enchanting. Giving him a shy smile "that's.." I trail of as I see one of Edwards friends I think his name was Emmett come up behind Edward grinning like an idiot at me. "So you to kids having fun" he booms making me cringe in embarrassment I bury my head in Edwards chest to hide my face. I can feel his chest rumbling **_great he's laughing at you Bella._**This just makes me bury my face further I feel Edwards hands running up and down over my back reassuring me.**

**"So me and Rosie are heading back to my place and so are Alice and jasper" Emmett is saying to Edward and I snap my head up immediately "they're doing what" I ask in total shock looking between there amused faces. "Bella don't you listen"I hold up my hand cutting him off and am surprised by my own assertiveness "yeah I heard that but.." I trail off not knowing how to say it. Emmett bursts out laughing and ruffles my hair "I like this one Edward keep her around "he announces. "Not going to happen" "I plan on keeping Bella around" me and Edward say at the same time.**_Whoa is this boy for real._

**I look up at Edward who has a tinge of hurt hidden behind his rage filled out "awkward" Emmett says holding up his hands and backing away I stand there not taking my eyes of Edward. He really wanted me, but did I want him?**_of course you do stupid girl._**That is true I do but I know for a fact that it would never work between us Edward is twelve years older than me my parents would kill me if they found out but do I really have the will power to say no to Edward **_no._** "Come on Bella we will talk about this back at my house " he says with a smile that even I can tell is fake. Grabbing hold of my hand he leads me outside of the club and I let him.**

* * *

so what do you I would like to say Bella DOES want Edward she's just scared and confused by him so review please :)


	3. your not ready

so read and please review :)

* * *

**I follow him outside our fingers intertwining his squeezing mine tightly,**_Bella this is not a good idea you barley no this man and you are leaving with him? _**All my senses are screaming at me to stay to just go home but my heart tells me he would never hurt me, **_do not be stupid _**my inner voice tells me. "Edward where are we going" I ask him timidly nibbling on my lower lip I sigh "Edward" I say a little more forceful this time. He runs his free hand through his hair viciously tugging on it "BELLA CAN YOU JUST BE QUIET UNTIL WE GET BACK TO MINE" he yells causing people on the street to turn and look at us. He keeps walking not looking at me as tears slip down my cheeks, why was he being like this? what did I do? a small sob escapes me and Edward spins around to face me his eyes instantly softening. He winds his arms around my waist pulling me into him as my tears soak his shirt "shit Bella I am sorry I did not mean to yell, calm down" he whispers rocking my body gently.**

**He kisses my forehead as my tears start to subside I shoot him a weak smile "Edward will you please tell me where we are going "I ask him softly. He nods at me "yeah I guess we are going to go back to my place baby" Edward whispers and I immediately freeze up no I was not ready for that yet."Bella baby calm down that is not what I meant me and you are just going back to mine to talk "he tells me with a small chuckle.**

**I give him a nod signalling that I am ok with this and I am because I trust Edward we have a connection, he takes my hand softly wrapping his hand around me and leading me over to the awaiting taxi. I move to sit away from him but instantly Edward pulls me to kiss side kissing my head "stay next to me princess" he whispers softly. Surprisingly I am ok with this I stay cuddled against his side until he pays the taxi driver and scoops me up into his arms jogging over to the front door. I love the feeling of him holding me like this I feel so safe and protected as I know Edward would not let any harm come to me.**_You barley no him _**a small voice reminds me.**

**Looking at Edwards apartment and it was immaculate white walls and a large black sofa that looked so comfy suddenly Edward threw my down onto it. Mmmm I was right the sofa is very comfortable, he sat down in the armchair across from me feeling very self conscious at the way he was looking at me "so you wanted to talk" I ask him breaking the uneasy silence. He nod solemnly "yes Bella I did, but to start did you really mean what you said at the club about not wanting me?" he asks quietly.**_ oh shit _**I was hoping he would not mention that**

**"Edward it's just I don't want to be just another notch on your bedpost" I whisper blushing madly his piercing eyes never leave mine "Bella I want to be with you and not just for a fuck either" he tells me leaning forward. My mouth drops open, he wants me and I swear my heart soars "B...bu..t why?" I stutter looking at him. I hear Edward growl softly "Bella you don't see yourself clearly" he spits out through gritted teeth running his hand up and down over my thigh softly, making the spot he was touching tingle. "Bella you were the most beautiful girl at that club tonight I don't want to ever hear you put yourself down like that again understand" he asks me sternly nodding obediently even though I know he is wrong.**

**"Good girl "he smiles lifting me up of the sofa and onto his lap "so you going to be my girl now" he whispers gently in my ear and I just nod "say it" he growls loudly into my ear "I'm your girl" I moan pressing back against him."That's right baby your mine..all mine "Edward breaths against my ear as I turn straddling him and smile loving the fact I was his.**

**He brushed his fingers across her shoulders, letting the straps of my dress slide down, oh my god are we going to my thoughts where cut of as his lips press in against mine kissing me hard and deeper parting his lips with my tounge. Feeling a little shy I slowly slide my hand up under his shirt feeling his strong toned abs. "Edward I want you so back right now" I moan against his lips flicking my tongue over his lips "please" I beg him any sense of dignity gone now I just needed him I did not care if I was a virgin I wanted him to take it.**

**He was nipping and sucking my lip again before Edward slowly undid my dress pulling me again him god he was hard I glanced down at his jeans running my hand over his crotch softly. As his hand slowly grazed down my neck and lower towards my breasts I could not help, but flinch "Bella princess you're not ready "he tells me "we don't have to do this right now come on, let's go to bed" he whispers against my lips. I look up at him in confusion feeling a little better knowing that he was not rejecting me "I'm staying tonight" I ask him with a tiny smile.**

**He nods "yeah baby you're my girl now" he growls standing up curling me in his arms like a baby before carrying me into the bedroom tossing me one of his shirt mmm it smelled like Edward. Swallowing my embarrassment I reached around unhooking my bra and sliding of my thong internally smiling as I see Edward watching me with wonder. Slipping on his large shirt it swamps me I climb under his silky covers relishing the feeling of silk on my bare legs. "Night Edward" I whisper as he gets in aswel pulling me up against him "Night baby" is all I hear before falling into sleep.**

* * *

thanks for reading I know it's not my greatest chapter but im tired and well....review


	4. finding Bella EPOV

Thought I would do just a quick chapter in Edwards point of view although it may not be very long I just want to get his thoughts across.

hannah xxx

* * *

**Waking up I was so happy last night went really well I met the girl of my dreams the girl who had stayed the night with me it may sound crazy but I think I am in love with her. Reaching over to grab Bella to me my hand met empty space.**_What the fuck she left?_**I feel like my heart has been ripped in to last night she said she was mine, she said that she was my girl and then she just abandons me how dare she? Sprinting up from my bed I looked around hoping she had left a note or a number just some way I could find her although of course she had not. Why was she doing this? I thought she really liked me I guess I was wrong I knew though that I was going to find her, find her and make her mine.**

**Pouring myself a cup of coffee I sat at the breakfast bar the only problem was how was I going to find Bella? I didn't even get her last name! Suddenly I had the idea pulling out my phone I dialled the number.**

**"hey Em" I said as soon as he picked up**

**"hey man what's up it's like eight in the morning "he moaned at me**

**"you on your own or still with Rosalie "I asked**

**"she went last night had to get back home or some shit" he yawned**

**"oh really where is she from because Bella left and I need to find her" I asked him hoping he knew**

**"I think she said forks what you thinking" he asked me**

**"I'm thinking that I am moving to forks" I said then hanging up before he could object**

**Emmett must think I am crazy and maybe I am I have only just met Bella and I am already moving towns for her, but she is worth it. Hooking up my laptop I typed in forks there was only one house for sale there and it had five bedrooms I guess it is lucky I have money but do I really want to be living in a large house on my own?**_No but you want to be close to Bella. _**So without thinking I called up the estate agents and bought it I was excited and in two weeks I would be living near my Bella she would never be able to run away again. "Buzz" taking my phone out of my pocket I looked down at the text message **_count me and jazz in we are moving with you-Em _**it read. What the fuck I dont understand "buzz" **_we want to be close to the girls-jazz _**at least I am not the only crazy one.**

_Well good I have already bought the house we can move in two weeks do not tell the girls plze-Edward _**I wanted to surprise Bella and also to teach her never to leave me again.I made myself some toast and sat at the counter eating it I had a lot to sort out might as well start packing up now just fourteen days until I am with Bella again. **_No problem man we will be over tonight-jazz._

**Two weeks later **

**I woke up and immediately I felt a sense of happiness spread over me and then I remembered today I was moving today I was going to see Bella again. Not wanting to waste any time I jump out of bed and pull on my shirt and some old jeans. "Ring" that must me Emmett and Jasper at the door opening it I looked at them not able to keep the smile of my face "Ready to go" I asked immediately. Hearing Jasper's chuckle I realised how desperate I must have sounded I glared at him but was too happy to care I was seeing Bella again."Eddie man chill out you will see her soon enough, but will she want to see you" he joked and I seriously thought about punching Emmett then but he was practically my brother so I settled for just glaring at him.**

**"Come on man do you not want to see Rosalie "I asked Emmett smirking as I saw the goofy grin on his face "and Jasper you want to see Alice right" I asked raising my eyebrows and I saw the dreamy look in Jaspers eye as I mentioned the name Alice. "Fine we'll go but I am stilled pissed we have to drive in you crap Volvo we should have taken my jeep" Emmett whines like a kid and I cannot help but laugh "you already had your cars sent over "I laugh as I hurried them outside my old place and into my beloved Volvo.**

**I have to say it was funny to watch Emmett cram his bulky form into the backseat of my Volvo, if only he had not been a total twat to me and I would have let him sit up front. Turning the radio on full blast so I would not have to talk to anyone I started the one hour drive to forks. After a while Jasper turned it off "do not forget that the chief of police is coming over to talk to us before you go find Bella ok"he told us sternly and I just rolled my eyes as we crossed the line into forks.**

**"Whatever Jasper "I muttered as we pulled up at our new house and it was amazing secluded in the forest as soon as we got out I saw a police car parked there and smiled. A tall slightly chubby man climbed out "good afternoon sir "I said as respectfully as I could "my name is Edward and this is jasper and this is Emmett "I said pointing to each one of them turn "I hear you wanted to talk to us" I asked. He nodded red splattering over his face "yes I did now forks is a small town and I don't want any of you young men causing trouble understand" he asked "yes sir "we all chanted together to be honest I just wanted him to leave so I could go find Bella.**

**"Ok well the town is having a bonfire down on the beach if you would like to come everyone will be there" he offered kindly and I knew that was my chance to find Bella "We would love to sir "Jasper answered for us and eventually the chief left. "Well that was awward" Emmett offered as we all departed going up to our rooms to unpack.**

**Later that night**

**Wandering around the beach in desperate hope to find Bella and trying to avoid the overly made up girls following me around apparently they were called Lauren and Jessica. "So Edward want to go out some time" one of them asked "no" I replied bluntly and that is when I saw her talking to a group of tall dark skinned boys was my Bella. Anger and jealousy flushed over me what the fuck was she doing talking to them guys? she should only be talking to me approaching her slowly I tapped her on her shoulder "Bella" I breathed into her ear and couldn't help, but smirk and she shivered then spun around to look at me. Her face was priceless she looked so shocked and there was a hint of fear in her eyes what was she scared of? Did she honestly think I would hurt her? "Edward" she whispered softly and I grabbed her arm quite forcefully "come with me Bella"I demanded glaring at the guys she was with I turned pulling her away.**

* * *

so what you think? didn't expect that did you?


	5. talking it out

ok well thank you for the reviews and to answer edward4life1 no Edwards character will not change he will always be possessive and controlling, but there will be moments when he is sweet as Edwards character is not supposed to be cruel he is just very protective to Bella so read and please review thank you this is Bella's point of view

* * *

**Oh my god I could not believe it what was Edward doing here I had being miserable ever since I left Edward, but I knew that it was the right thing to do I could never be with a guy like Edward**._you don't even deserve a guy like him."_**Come with me Bella" he demanded of me gripping hold of my arm to the point that it was just a little bit painful."I will catch you guys later " I say to Jake and his friends making Edward look even more irritated and the hold he had on me tighten. I let him drag me away seeing him he had brought up a lot of conflicting emotions I needed Edward in fact I craved him, but at the same I didn't want to be near him.**

**He led me over to his car and held the passenger door open for me "get in now Isabella" I growled out and quickly I complied not wanting to anger Edward any more than he was. He slammed the door as loud as he could and I couldn't help, but wince at the sound of it this was a bad idea getting into Edwards car especially as he was so angry so I just looked out the looking over at Edward as he started speeding away and into the forest I was starting to get a little worried about where we are going. A few minutes later he pulled up at a large house the only one around there great if he kills me know one will hear me scream.**

**I opened my door and got out sneaking a glance over at Edward who was unlocking the front door now so I trailed after him hesitating before following him inside. "Edward I can explain" I mumbled and he spun around gripping hold of my shoulders tightly and pushing me into the wall "I don't want to hear you fucking excuses"he hissed angrily pressing up against me crushing me into the wall "you said were was my fucking girl and then you just left me Bella why Bella?" he asked punching the wall behind me angrily he was starting to freak me out now "Edward please your scaring me" I whisper pathetically.**

**"Edward I'm sorry just please we wouldn't work out what you even doing here" I ask resting my hands on his chest trying to push him away. "BELLA GET USED TO IT I FUCKING LIVE HERE NOW" he yells at me "and how do you no we wouldn't work Bella I am falling in love with you" he tells me his tone softening dramatically while I just stand there gaping at him oh my Edward was falling in love with me.**

**I couldn't take it anymore sliding down the wall to sit on the floor I burst into tears "Edward do not lie to me please" I begged him "why would someone like you want someone like me "I asked closing my eyes furiously trying to brush away the offending tears. "Bella" he sighed "you don't see yourself clearly you are beautiful you're smart your kind the most amazing girl in the world and I love you baby" he whispered sitting infront of me kissing my tears away as they slid down my face. Edward was making me feel so secure I instantly wrapped my arms around him burying my head into his shoulder "thank you "I whisper.**

**Edward just nods as he stands up pulling me into his arms cradling me like a baby before taking me over to the sofa sitting me there "I will go get us some drinks princess" he tells me softly before walking into the kitchen. Looking around Edwards house I realise he must have a lot of money how else could he avoid a place like this wow what was I even doing here? it was all just so unreal.****"I think we need to talk don't you" Edward asked coming to sit down next to me and handing me a beer I looked at him in shock I was not old enough to drink he knew that.**

**Edward must have seen the confusion on my face because he let out an enchanting laugh raising my eyes to meet his I blushed slightly "Bella I think you can have one drink" he told me with a smile. Feeling the urge to be close to Edward again I crawled up onto his lap looking up at his shocked face "Edward I am sorry I left like that" I say softly running my hand up and down over his chest "I was just so scared and then you didn't want to sleep with me" I mumble quietly.**

**"Isabella" he growls out "I have already told you that I do want you baby more than you can imagine, here feel how hard you make me "he demands grabbing my hand and putting it over the bulge in his jeans making me gasp softly he was so hard slowly I ran my hand up and down looking at him "you are not ready Bella I can tell let's just take it slow" he said moaning out as my hand stroked him I smiled.**

**"Bella you are not ready" he tells me slowly then grabbing my hand he pushes it away "but you will be soon enough baby and I will be the only one whoever fucks you understand" he asks running his hands through my hair and I nod "yes I understand" I moan my body aching for his touch just wishing he would touch me."Come on Bella let me take you home" he whispers giving my lips a soft lingering kiss that sends thrills through my body he takes my hand walking me to the car.**

**As soon as we are in Edward starts driving ....fast "Edward would you slow down "I ask glancing over at him, but he just smirks at me "baby I always drive fast get used to it because you are mine now" he informs me before following my directions home as we pull up in front of my house I see Jacob sat on the front porch. God please do not let Edward see I silently pray hoping to distract Edward I lean over kissing on his neck softly "when will I see you again" I ask in between kisses "Tomorrow baby who the..." he trails of "Bella who the fuck is that" he demands to know his eyes fixed on Jacob.**


	6. Jacob

As you have all figured out this scene is going to be a very violent one (between Edward and Jacob) and Edward is going to act very controlling with Bella hope you all like it and please review as I am not getting any for this story :(

* * *

**I look over at Edward "oh that is just Jacob" I whisper nervously "he is my best friend" I feel the need to add as I lean over kissing Edwards cheek "so I will see you tomorrow" I smile hoping Edward is not going to cause a scene. Turning away I start to open the car door when I am suddenly jolted back by a large hand "Edward what are you doing" I whimper as I glance back at him to see him pinching the bridge of his nose "I will walk you too the door" Edward growled out and to be honest I didn't dare to disagree with him. "Sure" I say softly offering him a weak smile opening my door I get out leaning against the car as I wait for Edward to come around**.

**Despite the apprehension I felt I took Edwards hand and let him lead me up onto the porch "Jake what you doing here" I ask seeing him glaring daggers at my Edward, what the hell? "I came here to see if you were alright after some physco dragged you of" Jacob spat at Edward and that is when I really knew this wasn't going to end well. "So Edward this is my best friend Jacob, Jacob this is Edward...my boyfriend" I stuttered of hoping to get rid of the tension until I hear Jakes gasp of shock "Bella he's a fucking grandpa" Jacob hissed out at me and I couldn't help but feel a little hurt.**

**Edward abruptly pulled his hand free from mine swinging it back he punched Jacob full on in the face "Edward no" I cried out as I saw Jake stumbling backwards. "You ok" I asked as I the saw Jacob pull his hand back to retaliate and I immediately stepped in front of him, but Jacob didn't stop and I felt his fist connect with my face. It hurt like a motherfucker "Bella, Bella I am so sorry "I heard Jacob call to me as I wiped my eyes "Baby you ok"Edward asked sitting me on the porch swing stroking my face softly and his touch was so soothing.**

**Raising my eyes slowly to meet with Edwards "please don't start anything Jake is my best friend" I whispered quietly leaning in to kiss his lips lightly then pulling away hoping with all my might that they weren't going to fight. "Bella baby I wish it was that easy, but I am afraid he hurt something that is mine and for that he will fucking pay" he told me leaning in kissing my bruised cheek. I watched as Edward stood up and started to walk towards Jacob I grabbed onto Edwards sleeve and tried to pull him back, but he just shook my hand away and I have to admit that kind of hurt.**

**Edward easily outweighed Jake and in a matter of seconds had him pinned down on the floor "go inside Bella" I heard Edward say obediently I stood up and started to walk back to the house when I felt a hand fly out grabbing my leg and I was sent sprawling down onto the floor. Glancing back I saw Jacobs large hand still on my leg. What the hell I don't understand looking up from his hand to Edwards eyes I gasped in shock he looked absolutly furious. I was frozen in shock I cannot believe my best friend would purposely hurt me it just doesn't make any sense.**

**"YOU MOTHERFUCKER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" I heard Edward roar and I couldn't help, but flinch I really did not want Edward to hurt my best friend. I saw him as he pulled his fist back "never touch my girl again" Edward seethed as his fist crunched into Jacob's face. "Fuck Bella get him off me" Jacob demanded and I got up as soon as my foot was realised. Running over to Edward I grabbed his arm "please stop it" I begged him, he had to get off or he was going to seriously hurt Jacob.**

**"Bella stay out of it" Edward growled pushing me back gently as he then stood up kicking Jacob in the ribs "Bella go inside" Edward commanded, but I did not listen seeing my best friend lay whimpering on the floor. I knelt down besides Jacob "are you ok"I whispered gently looking at the blood streaming down his face. I took Jacob's hand "come inside I will get you cleaned up" I told him before hearing Edwards loud growl from beside of me.**

**"Isabella I am warning you" I heard Edward from behind me, but I just ignored him taking Jacob inside I could feel Edwards penetrating gaze on mine as he followed us. Taking Jake into the room "sit down on the chair" I snapped at him still a little annoyed by the way he has been treating me and Edward. Quickly I soaked some cotton wool under hot water and as gently as I could I cleaned up his wounds "you ok"I ask him softly to which he just nods.**

**"Bella I think it is time your little friend went home "I hear Edward say his voice barely masking the irritation "wow what's up his ass" Jake asked me and I couldn't help, but let out a small laugh. "BELLA NOW" Edward yelled at me and I could feel hot tears prickling at my eyes "Jacob you should go "I whispered to him lowly. "Bella I will see you tomorrow and don't bring this fucker with you" he smiled his warm grin kissing my cheek lightly.**

**Shit was he trying to piss Edward of now? "yeah Jake "I say rolling my eyes as I wrap my arms around him letting him pull me into one of his big warm hugs. "Bye Jake" I say and he takes the hint running out the door. I finally turn to Edward the smile slipping from my face as I see his absolutely furious one. "So" I ask hoping to break the tension "Bella you will not see that boy again" he snaps through his rage and I roll my eyes letting it drop knowing there is no point arguing with him when he is in this mood.**

**"Whatever Edward" I mutter turning away "you should probably go my dad will be back soon" I say as I feel tears drip from my eyes, love wasn't supposed to be like this was it. Feeling two arms encircle my waist I lean back against Edwards familiar chest "sorry" I whisper quietly trying to wipe my tears away. "Baby there is nothing for you to be sorry about" he mummers kissing my hair "I am sorry I yelled at you, it wasn't your fault" he told me sternly "Edward can I stay at yours tonight I just want to be close to you" I asked him nervously hoping he would not reject me. "Of course you can angel let's go" he laughed picking me up and carrying me bridal style to him car.**

**He gently places me in the car leaning over me body to put the seat belt in I breath in his amazing scent, he smells so good. I take out my phone and begin texting- Dad staying at a friends tonight love you bells- I send and cannot help, but stare at Edward he is just perfection. Edward obviously noticed as he had that annoying smile on his face "see something you like "he asked the small smirk widening. I blushed feeling my face heat I look down soon enough we are pulling up "looks like my roommates are home" he smiles running around picking me up in his arms. "You have roommates who?" I ask as he carries me in through the door and I gape in shock "Ali, Rose what you doing here "I ask.**

* * *

So what you think? thanks for reading review please


	7. I never

HELLO :) thank you all for reading and reviewing anyway on with the story. also Jacob tripped Bella so she could see what Edward was doing naturally he wants them to break up

* * *

**I stand there gaping in shock until I see the guys from the club Emmett and the blonde guy, oh god I cannot remember his name. "Well we are here because of the guys anyway what you doing here ? and in Edwards arm?" Alice asks me narrowing her eyes and I hear Rose laugh. Obviously because it is me color flushes up and taints my cheek "whoa little Eddie has pulled" I hear Emmett call out and my blush deepens as they all laugh at me "put me down now Edward " I demand. He just shakes at me grinning like an idiot "I am sure you remember my friends "he says and I nod "yeah sure now put me down" I say and as soon as he complies I hear Ali gasping in shock.**

**"Bella what happened to your face" "was it Edward" "Eddie man have you been hitting the girl" "that's not cool" I hear them all say. Alice storms over standing in front of Edward hands on her hips looking surprisingly scary "well "she demands glaring at him. "Alice it was not Edward it was Jacob" I say quickly and she spins around so fast to face me "what the hell Bella why would Jacob do that" she asks and I understand were she is coming from Jacob is the sweetest guy I know. "Him and Edward were fighting and I stepped in between" I mutter under my breath realising how stupid it sounds now.**

**"Bella why the hell would you do that" Rosalie screeched at me and I couldn't help, but wince "Rose Jacob is my best friend and Edward is my boyfriend I don't want them fighting" I tell her shaking my head slightly. "You mean was your best friend" Edward states looking directly at me, damn I really hoped we weren't going to do this again so soon. I see rose and Alice looking at Edward with raised eyebrows "No Edward I mean he is my best friend "I say softly hearing him growl loudly I bite down on my lip nervously. "Bella I thought we had discussed thIS" Edward asks his voice raising towards the end of it I see everyone looking away obviously not wanting to get involved with our argument. I sigh "Edward can we not talk about this right now "I reply looking over at the group of people stood there pointedly.**

**"Bella I do not care who is listening right now we are having this discussion and you are not seeing that Jacob kid" Edward hisses and I see him ball his hands up in to fists obviously trying to contain his temper. "Well Edward Bella and Jacob have been friends since they were little kids "Alice interjects quietly and I give her a small smile until I see Edward turn a vicious glare on Alice. "YEAH WELL NOT ANYMORE" Edward yells at both of us and I see Alice shrink back in to Jaspers arms "Edward don't yell at her" I say through gritted teeth.**

**Immediately I regret it as he turns his icy glare on me "Bella you will not see him understand?" he asks me briefly hesitating I open my mouth to speak "you can't tell her what to do" I hear god bless for Rose. Edward turns to look at Rosalie, and Emmett puts a protecting arm around her waist "she is right you know man" Emmett says quietly "she is supposed to be your girlfriend" he continues. I can tell that Edward is getting more and more wound up now "Edward I am not going to stop seeing my best friend besides I can't he's a family friend so just drop it already" I demand. I hear a loud crack and jump as Edward punches the wall right beside my head "Bella we will talk about this later" he hisses in my ear before his lips graze mine briefly then pulling me down onto the sofa with him.**

**"Hey want to have a game of I never" Emmett boomed obviously trying to make the atmosphere less tense. "Emmett there is no point playing this game Bella hasn't done anything yet" Rose says smirking at me and I blush again "what you too haven't yet" Emmett asks "FINE LET'S PLAY THE GAME" I yell quickly changing the subject and I hear Edward give out a tense chuckle from beside of me. "Ok ok here is how it works we are doing shots we go around in the circle and each say one thing we have never done if anyone has done that they take a shot" the blonde boy tells us all and Emmett puts a bottle of vodka and six shot glasses on the table.**

**"Jasper go first " Alice says softly to the blonde guy "oh now I know" I say softly I finally know his name I glance up seeing everyone looking at me "what?" I ask them. Jasper smirks at me "you forget my name didn't you darlin" he asks wow he's smart and of course I blush again "erm..no" I stammer out. He throws his head back laughing a deep throaty laugh "ok fine I never slept with more than two girls at a time" he says looking around I see both Edward and Emmett taking a shot. Maybe this game wasn't such a good idea I feel so jealous right now, but obviously I let it go "I never cliff jumped naked" Alice said while smirking at me urgh why the hell did she have to bring that up I grabbed a shot downing it quickly I couldn't help but cough.**

**I feel five pairs of shocked eyes on me "you did what" Edward asked grinding his teeth and I roll my eyes "chill out I was seven and thanks for bringing that up Alice" I mutter glaring at her then looking at Edward who has visibly realaxed. "You jumped of a cliff "Emmett asks in total awe and I have to smile "yep I did there is a really good place down in the reservation I will come with you if you want to do it "I say with a small smile. "Hells yeah Bells" he shout "who did you go with last time anyway" he asks leaning towards me and I gulp this is not a good question I lean back shrugging "oh just Sam and Embry" I say "and Jacob" I mutter under my breath, but everyone here's it. "There I told you he liked you as more than a friend" Edward smirked.**

**"We were seven" I say "I never flashed the whole school in assembly "I smirk quickly changing subjects and getting Alice back as I see Ali take a shot. Jasper's eyes practically pop out of his head "what it was a dare made by BELLA "she mutters defensively and I giggle leaning back into Edwards arms feeling so safe and protected right there. Leaning up I kiss his cheek softly and see him give me a crooked grin I am so glad that he is happy even if the Jacob discussion is not over. I close my eyes tightly figuring that I can just rest there and that's the last thing I remember before falling asleep.**

* * *

what you all think ? ok I have a question I am trying to decide what to do I was going to have Edward show up as a teacher at Bella's school however I don't want there realationship be illegal so if he became the teacher I would magically pretend it was legal but people wouldn't like it yes or no? it is up to you


	8. School

ok thank you to those who have reviewed, the reviews were pretty split on whether you wanted him to be the teacher or not but I am going with what I want so just read and you will find out.

* * *

**Waking up in a bed that was not mine I started to panic, where the hell was I? Feeling the cool crisp sheets on top of me I sat up in panic, no defiantly not me bad. Sitting up I glanced around the room shit I really fucked up, then I felt two arms snaking round my body and I screamed "what the hell" I snapped out. "Shh baby relax it is just me" a voice whispered in my ear glancing back I see Edward looking up at me with worry in his eyes and instantly relax. "Sorry Edward I just didn't know where I was" I say with a small smile laying back down on the bed next to him snuggling into his warm body. He gives me a dazzling smile and I am rendered speechless "Bella honey you have to get up Alice and Rosalie will take you home, you have school this morning baby" he tells me.**

**"Edward" I whine pouting as I lean in kissing his neck softly over and over before pulling back to look at him "can't we just stay in bed all day" I ask him. He sighs "Bella I am starting work today and you are not skipping school so up" he demands. I give him my best puppy eyes running one hand up and down over his chest I cannot help, but smirk as I hear his small moan. Taking advantage of the fact I move over straddling his waist planting small kisses up and down his chest slowly not taking my eyes of his. I move down slowly sliding my hands into his boxers and wrapping my hand around his cock, wow he feels so big I felt totally shocked but carried on running my hand up and down slowly.**

**I hear Edwards moan increasing and then slide his boxers down sneaking a glance down I gasp in shock seeing his firm hard cock. I lean down flicking my toungue round over the tip of him "oh fuck yeah" he hisses looking at me. Suddenly I feel my head being pushed back, what the hell? glancing up at Edward "didn't you like what I was doing" I ask nervously, was he rejecting me? "Fuck no baby I loved it believe me but your little tricks won't work on me, now come on get up" he says sternly tapping my ass softly. I pout at him before getting out of the bed and he throws me an old shirt and some of his sweats "here put these on baby then the girls will take you home" he tells me.**

**"Whatever" I mumble a little hurt that he was being like this, grabbing the sweats and shirt I start to walk into the bathroom to get changed. "Hey where do you think you are going little girl" I hear Edward growling in my ear "to the bathroom and who are you calling little girl" I ask him. He cocked his eyebrow at me "you baby and nope you're not getting changed in there, you will get changed in front of you're man" he says in a voice that leaves no room for argument. I blush softly not really sure whether I want to do this, I sigh "no I am still mad at you" I snap smirking as I start to walk away knowing he will not let that happen. "Fine then I will undress you myself "he growls grabbing my waist he pulls me into him and slides my shirt of slowly and then unsnaps my bra. Blushing as his hands snake around my body gripping hold of my breasts and pinching my nipples softly making me cry out.**

**"Edward that feels good" I moan barley able to string together a coherent sentence I could not help but gasp as his fingers trail down over my stomach. I press back against him grinding slightly until I start to feel him stirring underneath me. "Enough" Edward whispers in my ear sliding one of his shirts on over my head and I start to realise that he was just playing with me glaring at him I pull my sweats on then walk out the door to find Alice and Rose. "Oh come on baby don't be like that" he calls after me, but I just ignore him and walk downstairs seeing both of them sat at the breakfast counter eating toast and looking thoroughly fucked, see they were getting some. I glare at them before sitting down at the counter as well I tilt my head up to see Emmett and Jasper stood there making coffee.**

**"Morning Bella" the huge guy booms and I just gape at him, wow he has a loud voice. "Jasper, Emmett" I mutter in greeting out the corner of my eye I see my girls looking at me funny, but I just shrug. "What is little Eddie not doing it for you" Emmett asks stifling a laugh and I just roll my eyes "we haven't done anything" I grumble and they all sit there laughing at me! evil. "Isabella do you mind not discussing our sex life" a voice from the doorway asks I glance up at Edward and catch my breath for there he is looking so hot in just a pair of boxers my eyes roam his body hungrily. "We don't have a sex life" I say finally looking him straight in the eyes "ohh burn" Emmett laughs and soon everyone joins in except Edward who just stands there glaring at me.**

**I watch as Edward storms out I stand up going after him walking up to his bedroom I see Edward stood looking out of his window and sigh. Slowly I walk up behind him kissing his neck as I slide my arms around his waist "I am sorry about what happened down there" I say softly hugging him closer to me, surprised that he has not shaken me of yet. "Bella it is fine angel I guess I shouldn't have wound you up like I did" he says turning to look at me "go home" he smile leaning down and pecking my lips softly "love you Bella" he whispers as I turn walking out the room "love you to" I say under my breath before walking downstairs.**

**"Hey Ali, Rose you ready to go" I ask peaking in the doorway and I smile over at them, happy that everything is ok between me and Edward. "Yep one minute" they both say before starting to make out with their boyfriends,"gross I'll meet you both in the car" I say grabbing Alice's keys I get in the backseat. Ten minutes later and I'm starting to wonder where the hell they have got to, Just then I see them both walking out with goofy smiles on their faces. "Finally" I say as they get in, then I smile "so are you guys with them two now" I ask leaning foreword slightly to which they both nod. "Good" I smile genuinely happy for them I go back to looking after the window, "bye Bella see you at school" Alice says as she pulls up at my house "bye you two" I smile getting out and walking up to the house hoping charlie is not home.**

**Thankfully it seems that my prayers had been answered and charlie had already gone looking up at the clock I realised I only had twenty minutes until school started, shit! Racing upstairs I reluctantly took Edwards clothes off and immediately I missed the scent of Edward. Deciding on wearing just some jeans and a plain jumper then, grabbing my backpack I ran downstairs and out to my truck, Oh my god I was already five minutes late! I was never late to school, Edward was just a bad influence on me although I like that.**

**All though I know it is bad especially as I am the chief's daughter I sped all the way to school. Looking around the parking lot I saw Alice and Rosalie getting out of Ali's car and I smiled waving them all over, we all have English first period. "Hey did you all hear there is four new teachers at school today" Alice chirps looking at me I cannot help, but roll my eyes "what's the big deal anyway" I ask "come on we better get to class" I continue. "Bella this as exciting as it gets in forks, I wonder if their hot" she muses and I look at her in shock "Ali you have a boyfriend" I state, "Yeah but there is nothing wrong with a bit of eye candy" Rose interrupts and I have to laugh, I don't think the boys would see it that way. Hurriedly we all run to English opening the door "glad you could join us girls" a familiar musical voice says, **_please don't be him, _**cautiously glancing up I see Edward stood there. What the hell was he doing here? Oh god is he the new teacher?**

* * *

yep I decided he was going to be a teacher it just fits in with my story


	9. Romeo and Juliet

Ok I debated whether to do this in EPOV but in the end decided to stick with Bella by the way Jacob goes to school here, trouble? yes I think so please review?

* * *

**I look to the side seeing Alice and Rosalie both gaping too, it's just good to know that I wasn't the only one left in the dark. "Ladies do you have something to say for yourself you are fifteen minutes late to my lesson" he says in a tone that is clearly amused ignoring him I walk over and sit in my usual place next to Jacob smirking as I see Edward trying to suppress his glare. "That is your boyfriend isn't it ?" Jake whispers in my ear as Alice and Rose slide in next to us I just shrug at him "leave it Jake please" I ask biting my lip softly still a little pissed about the bruise that taints my face. Hearing Jacobs loud booming laugh I roll my eyes "Jacob that is a one hour detention after school" Edward says in a surprisingly cold voice. "Whatever" I hear Jake mutter under his breath "Miss. Swan, Miss. Brandon and Miss. Hale a word after class please" he says before turning around to write on the board**.

**"As I was saying my name is Mr. Cullen and I am your new English teacher" he says writing his name up on the board "do any of you have any questions before we start" he asks. I see most of the girl's hands shoot straight up "yes" he says pointing at Jessica Stanley "my name is Jess and do you have a girlfriend" she asks twirling her hair around one finger and I resist the urge to punch her. "Actually yes I do Jessica" he says in a dismissive tone shooting me a crooked smile making my heart beat faster. I am brought back to reality by Jacob's laughter from beside me "so Mr. Cullen do we know this girl" he asks making me groan. Edward seeming unfazed just nods "yes you know the girl very well, but you spoke out of turn again Jacob an hour detention after school tomorrow as well"he snaps, wow he really has it in for Jake.**

**"Whatever dude" I hear Jake mutter under his breath, but not loud enough for Edward to hear. "You are such a wimp" I whisper into his ear "and you're such a bitch" he retorts and I have to laugh at his childish remarks. Lifting my head up I see Edward glaring at us, oh I am in so much trouble after this lesson. "Now that you two have finished let us get on with our lesson" he demands looking at me with a warning look in his eyes. Insistently I look down, Who the hell does he think he is? He cannot be my teacher! What are people going to say? "So I want you all to pair up and work on the Romeo and Juliet monologue and change the launguage into modern day English, everyone understand" Edwards asks as he surveys the class with his cool green eyes.**

**I see the girls all frantically nodding at him, so eager to please and I could not help the stab of jealousy that shot through me, Edward was mine. Hesitantly I turn to Jake pulling myself out of my musing "so are you going to be my partner? " I ask giving him my best puppy eyes I lean in against him resting my head on his shoulder like I always do. I hear a loud bang and see the book slamming down on the desk "get on with your work" a hard voice snaps at us. Not daring to look up at him I take out a book opening it "so Jacob you want to play Romeo right" I ask him with a small smirk and holding the other book out to him. Jacob gives me a large grin "No Bella let's be different I will play Juliet and you play Romeo" he asks with twinkling eyes. I sigh and roll my eyes he can be such an idiot "fine Jakey" I smirk.**

**As me and Jake practise our interpretation I cannot help, but think about how wrong Edward is about Jacob, he is my best friend. "Alright class take your seats" Edward says calling the class to attention and everyone sits down at the same time. "Now Mr. Black, Miss. Swan you are up first" he says, "come on Bella" Jacob smiles taking my hand and leading me to the front of the class I can feel Edwards eyes on me the whole way sending shivers down my spine. I know that Jacob is deliberatley trying to wind Edward up, but I was going to play oblivious I really wanted my boyfriend and best friend to get along.**

**"Hello guys me and Bella have chosen to do the scene where Romeo and Juliet kiss" Jacob announces, sneaking a peak up at Edward I see him tensing up his eyes narrowing at me. I flush bright red "Jake let us just start" I mumble sharply putting my paper on the side ready to start my reading. Jacob takes hold of my hand is his "Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you're offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss." Jake says with a goofy grin I see him cast a smirking look at Edward and try not to roll my eyes.**

**"Good pilgrim, you don't give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss." I reply staring intently into Jacobs eyes as I try to stay in character. "Don't saints and pilgrims have lips too?" he enquires pulling me closer by my hand to his body.**

**"Yes, pilgrim they have lips that they're supposed to pray with." I say, did I mention I absolutely love this play. "Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair." He whispers seductively to me. "Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers" I say softly as I struggle to get away from Jacob. "Then don't move while I act out my prayer" he smirks leaning down his face is inches from mine acting like we are going to kiss.**

**"Ok I think that is enough" Edward all but yells at us and I freeze pushing Jake away from me just as the class erupts into applause causing me to blush again and Jake to laugh. Class passes quickly after that everyone doing their performances "Alice, Rosalie and Bella remember to stay after class you were late this morning everyone else is dismissed" Edward tells us waving his hand over towards the door. "Soon the class is empty barring us four I look away awkardly "Isabella we have some things to discuss so you stay Alice, Rose you can go, but just so you know Emmett and Jasper are teachers here too" he says with a smirk. I hear them both gasp in shock, ha they didn't think it was funny now, did they?**

**I let out a small chuckle it is just the look on their face was so funny. Sitting on the edge of the desk I glance up at Edward "so why are you working here" I blurt out. Shit I just said that out loud! Edward looks at me with a raised eyebrow "do you have a problem with it" he asks in a low warning voice. "Yeah we are just going to go..." Alice says as she drags Rose over to the door. As if they just left me. "Isabella we need to talk I will excuse you from your next lesson" he states walking over and locking the door, before he comes back pushing my thighs apart he stands in between my legs. "We need to discuss your behavior this lesson I told you to stay away from Jacob did I not" he snaps. "Edward you do not tell me what to do, I am my own person and you still have not told me what the hell you are doing" I hiss as I feel the rage bubbling over.**

**"Don't you ever speak to me like that again" he spits out through gritted teeth as his hands grip onto my thighs painfully. "Oww you are hurting me you asshole" I say while glaring at him which results in his hands tightening "I SAID do you understand?" he asks me "you are my equal in many respects Bella, but just remember who is the head of this relationship" his voice deadly calm. I look away from him "Edward you cannot tell me what to do" I mumble as my hands slide over his trying to pull them of. He doesn't relent though "Bella" he snaps bringing me back to reality, I rest my hands on his chest running them up and down slowly producing a small moan from Edward. Taking the chance to catch Edward of guard I push him with all my power standing up I unlock the door. "Call me when you stop acting like a dick" I say to him then walk out the door slamming it behind me I make my way to Spanish, knowing I am going to regret talking to him like that.**

* * *

What did you all think I am very sorry I have taken so long to review I have had alot going on. Btw I got the romeo and juliet translations offline because I am lazy and could not be bothered doing it myself :)


	10. Edwards point of view

yay Bella finally stood up to Edward :)

This chapter is going to be in his point of view as always please review

* * *

**As I woke from my slumber, I opened up my eyes to see Bella sat up in my bed looking disoientated. What the fuck?Smirking to myself I slid my arms around my baby's waist and she actually started screaming so loud I was going to end up deaf "what the hell" she snapped out and I fought to keep my temper under control. Did she not remember last night? She looked so scared though "Shh baby relax it is just me" I cooed into her ear hoping to calm her down a little I don't want my angel to be upset. As soon as she turned to look at me I saw her body relax this was good "Sorry Edward I just didn't know where I was" she apologizes giving me her small smile I watch as she lay's back down snuggling in to me. Oh her body feels so warm and soft I cannot help, but snuggle back in closer to her. "Bella honey you have to get up Alice and Rosalie will take you home, you have school this morning baby" I say as I give her a large smile not wanting her to move out my arms, but we both have school this morning I simply can't wait until Bella finds out I am her teacher and I will be able to keep an eye on her.**

**"Edward" I hear her whine, damn I think she wants something patiently I wait for her to continue "can't we just stay in bed all day" she asks. I have to admit that sounds tempting but.. I let out a sigh "Bella I am starting work today and you are not skipping school so up" I demand of her knowing that she will listen like a good girl. However, it seems I am mistaken as I glance down at her she looks so sad that I almost cave. She is playing you I chant over and over in my head I feel her small hand scorching my skin as she runs it up and down over my chest. Mmm damn her touch feels so good I realise a small moan. Next my little vixen moves over to straddle me and subtly I grind my rock hard cock upwards.I feel her full pouty lips kissing over my chest, oh fuck yes this girl is playing with fire. Then her hands start to move down south and slip into my boxers, what is she doing? I feel her small hand wrapping itself around my large cock and then see the shocked look on her face I have to suppress a smile, didn't expect that did you baby.**

**Surprising me she leans down flicking her tongue over the tip of my cock, fuck that feels amazing. "oh fuck yeah" I moan through gritted teeth she was really turning me on right now. Looking down into her face I see the glint in her eye my girl is playing me. Using all my will power I rest one hand on her head and push her away from me. Her eyes lock on mine "didn't you like what I was doing" Bella asks me her voice clearly trembling. "Fuck no baby I loved it believe me, but your little tricks won't work on me, now come on get up" I tell her sternly reaching round and tapping her ass softly. I don't look at her until she is out of bed because she will more than likely pull a sad face and I cannot cave to her. I feel the bed shift and throw her some old clothes of mine "here put these on baby then the girls will take you home" I demand because she looks so good in my clothes.**

**"Whatever" I hear her mutter and immediately I am up of the bed, silently creeping behind her "Hey where do you think you are going little girl" I growl and see the shiver run through her body. "To the bathroom and who are you calling little girl" she snaps at me and I feel my temper flare she needed to watch how she talks to me. I raise an eyebrow "you baby and nope you're not getting changed in there, you will get changed in front of you're man" I demand watching her I see the blush start to grace her cheeks "no I am still mad at you" Bella says defiantly and I have to admit she has some balls. She smirks at me before turning and walking away, now where does she think she is going? "Fine then I will undress you myself " I growl at her grabbing my angel around her waist I pull her back against my body.**

**I tremble in anticipation as I pull her shirt of over her head glancing down at her lace covered breasts. I slide my hand down to unsnap her bra, my turn to do a little teasing. My hands snake around her body and grip hold of her large tits tightly making her cry out, mmm such a delightful sound. "Edward that feels good" I hear her moan making my smirk deepen I slide my hands down over her stomach and feel her press back against me. Shit my plan was starting to backfire she was turning me on "Enough" I snap out grabbing the shirt of the floor and pulling it on over her head. I feel her glare on me and then watch as she slides my sweats on and suddenly she is walking away "Oh come on baby don't be like that" I call after her, damn there is no need for her to overreact.**

**Leaving her to stew I walk into the bathroom splashing cold water on my face and looking in the mirror, fuck I look good today. Pulling on some clean boxers I decide against getting dressed I don't want Bella to have any idea of my new job, it would ruin the surprise. Padding down the stairs "What is little Eddie not doing it for you" I hear Emmett's amused voice and sigh, I bet Bella is so embarrassed. "we haven't done anything" She replies and I have to say I am a little pissed, that is private. "Isabella do you mind not discussing our sex life" I say getting her attention as her shocked eyes roam hungrily over my body, but then meet my eyes "We don't have a sex life" she says not taking her eyes from mine. "ohh burn" Emmett laughs and then everyone is laughing at me. I quickly turn to avoid yelling at her and storm up to my bedroom.**

**I walk up to the bedroom slamming the door behind me, how could that girl disrespect me like that walking over to the window I look out of it. I feel two small arms wrapping around me planting small kisses up and down over the back of my neck. "I am sorry about what happened down there" she whispers quietly, my Bella always such a good girl I feel myself being pulled closer in against her. "Bella it is fine angel I guess I shouldn't have wound you up like I did" I admit turning to look at her "go home" I command leaning down planting a gentle kiss on her pouty lips. "Love you Bella" I say gently as she walks away from me "love you to" she says so quiet I can almost can't hear her. Now that she is gone I am left on my own and I miss her so much, but I know that I shall see her in just one short hour.**

**The thought spurs me on and I quickly pull on some black trousers and a white shirt and tie I walk downstairs. Emmett and Jasper are still sat in the kitchen well this is great just what I need for them to tease me. Pouring myself a bowl of coco pops ignoring their stares I sit down at the breakfast bar. "So Eddie why haven't you tapped that yet" Emmett asks me and I just shoot him one of my glares "Emmett do not call me Eddie, my name is Edward and it is none of your god damn business what goes on between me and Bella" I tell him shoving a spoon full of coco pops in my mouth. "Ohhh touchy" I hear Emmett and Jasper laughing standing up I throw the bowl in the sink " I need to get to work you fuckers stay here" I say as I turn walking over to the door, I needed to let of some steam.**

**Getting into my volvo I speed to school, shit I still have twenty minutes to class, but I had to go see the headmaster anyway. Looking up at the small building that is forks high I make my way over to the office and knock on the door "Come in" a gruff voice sounds from the other side of the door. Pushing the door open " good morning Mr. Greene" I greet shaking his hand firmly "my name is Edward Cullen the new English teacher" I inform him flashing a brief smile I take a seat on the chair. "Ahh Mr. Cullen hello I have just been reviewing your reference it is very impressive" he says glancing at me. I suppress a smirk I know just how amazing they are "thank you I believe you know my girl she is a student here so are Mr. Whitlock's and Mr. McCarthy girlfriends" I say looking at him to see how he will react to this news. He seems unfazed "some teachers choose to date students, but there are some rules you have to follow " she says in a stern voice and I just nod, fucking great just what I need.**

**"Fair enough and what are these rules" I enquire leaning back and stretching my arms over my head "Well first of all no special treatment" she says "and no inappropriate behavior on school property" he continues. Fuck there goes my plans I let out a small laugh and nod "agreed" I say making him to smile at me. "May I ask the names of the lucky girls" he asks me "sure I am with Isabella Swan" I say seeing his eyes widen "Emmett the new GYM teacher is dating Rosalie Hale and Jasper the new History teacher is dating Alice Brandon" I state watching him take in the news that we have the hottest girls in school. "You better get to class" he chokes out in a dismissing tone so I stand up "nice chatting with you" I smirk walking through the hall ways looking for room 202. "Need some help" a shrill nasally voice asks glancing ahead of me I see a scantily clad girl looking at me, fuck I forgot how horny high school girls were.**

**"Sure could you tell me where room 202 is?" I ask flashing her a flirty smile almost laughing as she gasps blushing "sure that is my first class" she says all excited. "Great" I say sarcastically, but she does not seem to pick up on it, what a stupid bitch. "Yeah my name is Lauren" she tells me smiling and I follow her lead to class thankfully as soon as we walk into the class everyone else is already there. "Hello class my name is and I am your new English teacher" I say looking around the class and then I spot him there, Jacob just what I fucking need. I sit up on the desk looking around "So answer for your name on the register" I demand "Jacob" I ask pretending I do not know him "yes sir" he mocks. "Ben" "here sir" he replies finally finishing the register I have to say I am a little concerned that none of the girls are here, I wonder were they could be.**

**"So this lesson we are going to" my sentence is cut short as the door swings open, looking up I see Rose, Alice and Bella stood there. "Glad you could join us girls" I say looking directly at Bella as I see her eyes look up to meet mine. Bless her she looks so fucking shocked I wish I had a camera because her face is priceless. She quickly shakes it off "Ladies do you have something to say for yourself you are fifteen minutes late to my lesson" I ask trying to hold back my amusement. My smile slips from my face as they walk over to there seat and to my annoyance my Bella sits next to Jacob. "That is your boyfriend isn't it ?" I hear Jacob say and I have to grip hold of the desk to calm myself down he knows damn well Bella is with me. "Leave it Jake please" she whispers and her hand flies up stroking her cheek maybe she is still mad at him? God I hope so.**

**That fucker actually lets out a large laugh "Jacob that is a one hour detention after school" I say my voice dripping in venom, I will teach this kid some lessons . Not waiting for his reply I continue "Miss. Swan, Miss. Brandon and Miss. Hale a word after class please" I smile as I turn to write the words Romeo and Juliet on the board. Everyone keeps interrupting me as I try set the work that idiot Jessica asking me such personal questions and lets just say Jacob is treading on very thin ice.**

**"So I want you all to pair up and work on the Romeo and Juliet monologue and change the language into modern day English, everyone understand" I tell the class leaning back. I see all the girls nodding eagerly like they want to please me, and look over at Bella she looks so fucking jealous like she is going to hit one of those sluts, I would love to see that. Then, she turns to Jacob "so are you going to be my partner?" I hear her ask, what the hell does she think she is playing at? She then proceeds to give him her puppy eyes and leans in against him. That is when I snap slamming a book on their desk "get on with your work" I snap glaring at Bella who doesn't even have the balls to look up at me, wise girl. I sit down on my chair behind the desk not taking my eyes of Bella and Jacob, do not get me wrong I trust Bella, but I don't trust Jacob.**

**"Alright class take your seats" I demand waiting until everyone has sat down "now Mr. Black, Miss. Swan you are up first" I smirk perching on the edge of my desk. Seeing Jacob takes Bella's hand I almost loose my cool, but I let it go he is her best friend. "Hello guys me and Bella have chosen to do the scene where Romeo and Juliet kiss" I hear Jacob's words and tense up my eyes narrowing at them, she wouldn't would she. "Jake let us just start" Bella says sternly, that's my girl. Jacob is holding her hand again and I just want to rip his head of "Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you're offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss." Jake says with a goofy grin, but then he has the nerve to smirk at me the asshole. "Good pilgrim, you don't give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss." Bella says while looking at Jacob making the monster inside of me want to throw her down on the table and mark her as mine.**

**"Don't saints and pilgrims have lips too?" Jacob asks Bella, he makes a crap Romeo, but then he pulls Bella towards his body and I realise I am going to have words with Jacob later. "Yes, pilgrim they have lips that they're supposed to pray with." my beautiful girl says and she makes an amazing Juliet. "Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair." He whispers to her and I think that fucker is actually trying to sound seductive. "Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers" she replies and I see her struggling to get free from Jacob, fucking bastard I am going to get him no one hurts my baby. "Then don't move while I act out my prayer" Jacob whispers and he starts to lean in as if to kiss Bella. What the fuck?**

**"Ok I think that is enough" I yell causing the whole class to jump and I must admit I am proud as I see Bella pushing Jacob away, I knew she was my good girl. Class then passes quickly nobody did as good as Bella "Alice, Rosalie and Bella remember to stay after class you were late this morning everyone else is dismissed" I call out as I wave my hand out to dismiss the class. Soon the four of us are left in an awkward silence "Isabella we have some things to discuss so you stay Alice, Rose you can go, but just so you know Emmett and Jasper are teachers here too" I smirk and I see the two of them gasping. Rosalie should be worried Emmett is almost as protective of her as I am of Bella, Jasper is how can I put it.. whipped. She laughs before sitting on the edge of my desk looking like she owns the place "so why are you working here" my angel blurts out. Her face says it all she obviously did not mean to say that out loud I raise my eyebrows "do you have a problem with it" I ask her in a warning voice. **

**Yeah we are just going to go..." Alice says as she drags Rose over to the door, shit I totally forget they were still here. Turning my attention back to Bella I sigh "Isabella we need to talk I will excuse you from your next lesson" I state simply as I lock my classroom door. Then, come over pushing Bella's legs apart I stand between her parted thighs. "We need to discuss your behavior this lesson I told you to stay away from Jacob did I not" I ask her my anger of this morning resuming I stand there glaring at her. "Edward you do not tell me what to do, I am my own person and you still have not told me what the hell you are doing" she hisses, but does she honestly believe that of course I tell her what to do. "Don't you ever speak to me like that again" I say while gritting my teeth as she doesn't answer I grip onto her thighs digging my nails in slightly. "Oww you are hurting me you asshole" she snaps while glaring at me, she just doesn't fucking learn.**

**"I SAID do you understand?" I ask gripping hold of her smooth creamy thighs tighter when she still won't reply "you are my equal in many respects Bella, but just remember who is the head of this relationship" I try to explain to her knowing that she isn't fully aware yet so I cannot be too mad at her. "Edward you cannot tell me what to do" she mutters not even daring to look at me. I feel her hands slide over mine trying to pull them away, but to weak to manage it. "Bella" I snap at her getting annoyed at the way she is acting I feel her soft hands running up and down over my chest, yes finally she is learning. Suddenly the warmness of her body is gone "Call me when you stop acting like a dick" she hisses out looking up I see her walking out the door. She tricked me again.**

**I growl throwing the eraser against the wall and kicking my desk over as I try to calm down "man what the fuck you doing " I hear from the doorway looking up I see Emmett stood there. "Just the person I wanted to see do you have a free period too man?" I ask him hoping he does. Maybe he could shed some light on how I can handle Bella, I mean if he can keep Rose under control surely Bella would be no problem. "Yeah man why?" he replies as he picks up my desk with one hand setting it right and sitting on it. I sigh " I need to talk to you about something, well more importantly about Bella" I hedge looking at him as I lean against the door watching him. "Aww does little Eddie need sex advice well when a boy meets a girl "he starts but I raise my hand cutting him of "Emmett it is more about, how do you keep Rosalie under control" I blurt out.**

**He throws his head back and laughs "Yeah well I am not doing so good with that either these girls have got some balls" he laughs out and I cannot help, but laugh as well glad I wasn't the only one having trouble. I smile "as long as I am never as whipped as Jasper " I say making both of us laugh. "Well man it was good to talk to you but it is break soon as I am going to meet up with Rosie keep the boys away you know" he smiles "you should find Bella too show her who is boss" he jokes as he walks past me pulling my body into a one arm hug. Sometimes I think that he must be gay, but I will go find Bella**

* * *

Review please and would you like to see

A) a sweet Edward trying to make it up to Bella

or

B) A bossy controlling Edward

I know which one I would prefer but it is up to you xxx


	11. karaoke

**Hey all thank you for being patient with me, and don't worry I am not going to make it that Bella never questions Edward she is still going to have her fire Just like Edward wil l always be possessive and controlling throughout the of you wanted the whole bossy/controlling Edward but then again quite a few wanted him to be all sweet so you will see both sides in this chapter. Anyway thanks for reading and review please.**

* * *

_"Call me when you stop acting like a dick" I say to him then walk out the door slamming it behind me I make my way to Spanish, knowing I am going to regret talking to him like that_.

**God I am going to be in so much trouble when Edward catches up with me, I wonder if I can avoid him for the rest out the day. As I round the corner I see my two best friends stood there "Hey Bella what happened?" asks Alice as I open my mouth to respond I am cut of "What did Eddie have to say" Rosalie smirks. Which just makes me sigh "we may have got into a small fight" I mutter under my breath, ok I was lying it was more like a big fight "let us just say Edward is going to be so angry at me" I continue.**

**I feel two arms around me looking down I see Alice hugging me tightly and smile, Alice is always there for me. "Want me to kick his ass" Rose asks in a bored tone causing me to laugh loudly "no Rose it will be fine, he just needs to know that he cannot control me" I mutter under my breath. I see Alice rolling her eyes at me, but she doesn't understand she is lucky with Jasper he is so understanding. I see Rosalie shoot me a sympathetic luck and know she understands what I am going through with Edward. "Come on let's skip class" Rose says happily, but I detect the hint of doubt in her eyes, "yeah sure" I reply, Edward is already pissed of with me so who cares. I hear Alice squeal "oh we can go shopping" she says jumping up and down. Internally I groan "no let's not" I mutter "let's go to the food court I'm starving" I moan.**

**"Fine, I am hungry anyway" Rose agrees making us both turn to look at Alice "fine" she huffs pouting, and I have to turn away knowing if I don't I will give in to her sad face and I really do not want to go shopping. "We have to take my car though" she says with a sigh giving in to us. "What about my car though" I ask raising my eyebrows "I can't just leave it here" I whine looking around the hallways quickly making sure there is no one about, it would not be good getting caught, especially by Edward. "Leave it, I will give you a lift in the morning, we are having a sleepover at Roses'" Alice cheers, well this is news to me, but I will do anything to not face Edward, yes I am a wimp. "I guess that is ok then let's get going" I smile as Rose and Alice link arms with me and walk out the building, they're so stupid sometimes.**

**As soon as we were in the car I started to worry, Edward will be furious with me, I know I should go back and apologize to him "Bella relax it will be fine" Rosalie tells me, huh I guess I have to work better at hiding my emotions. "I don't know why you are so worried Bella he's your boyfriend not your dad" Alice says quietly and I cannot help the sigh that escapes my lip, Alice just doesn't understand. "Ali it is alright for you, you have Jasper he lets you do whatever you want, whereas Emmett and Edward are a hell of al ot more controlling" Rosalie huffs and I have to nod in agreement. Alice is so lucky.**

**"Don't you think you guys are over reacting just a little" Ali asks raising her eyebrows. Pfft she really has know idea. "Hell no" I reply looking at Rose "Bella's right, seriously Alice it is getting on my fucking nerves" she says. All too soon we are pulling up at the food court, mmm I am so hungry "come on guys let's go already I am starving" I whine as I get out the car practically sprinting into the food court, I can hear both of their laughs from behind me. Huh making fun of me, like I care. Glancing back over my shoulder I see them running to keep up with me and I have to say it is an amusing sight to see the beautiful Rosalie Hale running.**

**"Bella wait up" I hear Rose call, she sounds out of breath so reluctantly I slow down "hurry up" I say turning to face them with hands on my hips. "Chill out Bella it is just food " I hear one of them mutter. I am not sure with one, but they must be crazy. As soon as we are in I rush over to the Italian stall, mmm Italian is my favorite. "I am going to go get a salad" Rose says waving her hand dismissively "and I will go with her" Alice adds. They're crazy eating salad when they could be having food that is actually edible, I order pasta bake and some cheese bread, oh god it smells so good.**

**I walk slowly over to the table balancing my tray with one hand, I then sit down smiling at Alice and Rose and I try and pretend that I am happy. Why did I have to go annoy Edward, I love him so much, but I know I dissappointed him. Glancing down at my plate I spear the cheesy pasta with my fork stuffing it in my mouth quickly shutting up any thoughts of him. "So Bella why you still tripping from Edward?" Alice asks. Damn I really am too readable. "Hey Alice want to go to that new karaoke place" I ask smiling slightly, Alice loves to sing. "Oh my god yes Bella we just have to" she giggles.**

**Wolfing down the rest of my food me, Alice and Rose make our way down to the bar. Oh my god I have just realised that they are going to make me sing, can I really do that? I don't know. Alice rushes over to the sign up sheet and puts our names down. Sitting on one of the chairs I tap my foot nervously waiting for my turn "next up we have a young lady by the name of Alice" the DJ announces and I smile "go on Ali" me and Rose cheer watching Alice run up to the microphone.**

**"Hello my name is Alice, I hope you like it" she whispers happily into the microphone.**

"She grew up in the city in a little subdivision  
Her daddy wore a tie, mama never fried a chicken  
Ballet, straight-As, most likely to succeed  
They bought her a car after graduation  
Sent her down South for some higher education  
Put her on the fast track to a law degree"

**I smiled at her choice of song, Jasper's a country boy. How cute.**

"Now shes coming home to visit  
Holding the hand of a wild-eyed boy

With a farmers tan

Shes riding in the middle of his pickup truck  
Blaring Charlie Daniels, yelling, Turn it up!  
They raised her up a lady but theres one thing  
They couldnt avoid  
Ladies love country boys "

**Alice is looking dreamily in to the distance and I can tell she is thinking about Jasper.**

"You know mamas and daddies want better for their daughters  
Hope theyll settle down with a doctor or a lawyer  
And their uptown, ball gown, hand-me-down royalty

They never understand why their princess falls  
For some camouflage britches and a southern-boy-drawl

Or why shes riding in the middle of a pickup truck  
Blaring Hank Jr., yelling, Turn it up!  
They raised her up a lady but theres one thing  
They couldnt avoid  
Ladies love country boys

You can train em, you can try to teach em  
Right from wrong but its still gonna turn em on

And they go riding in the middle of a pickup truck  
Blaring Lynyrd Skynyrd, yelling, Turn it up!  
You can raise her up a lady but theres one thing  
You just cant avoid  
Ladies love country boys  
They love us country boys "

**"whoo Alice" I cheer as the crowd errupted in to applause. "You were amazing Ali" I tell her as she rushes back to our table. She just smirks at me. "Next up is Rosalie Hale" the DJ announces she walks over to the microphone. The music comes on and I smile at her choice, hearing Alice giggle beside me she finds it amusing aswell.**

"Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody what you here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!"

**She purrs in to the microphone, Rose has never been a good singer, but the crowd do not seem to mind. But I guess that is only natural when you look like that. I wish I looked like that.**

"Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!

And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something boy she means it  
even if you never ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because, she said she love you, love you long time

Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!

Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneaters  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!

Never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!"

**As Rosalie finishes we all start clapping "Wow I'd tap that" I hear a guy from the next table say and all his friends laugh. He is so lucky Rose can't hear him. "Next up we have Isabella" The DJ announce making my way over to the microphone on shaky legs. Picking my favorite song I start.**

"An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face

A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic...don't you think  
A little too ironic...and, yeah, I really do think...

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out "

**The room is totally silent as I gulp nervously, did I mess it up? Suddenly everyone errupts into applause. "Wow Bella that was amazing" Alice says wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug causing me to smile and blush "What time is it Ali" I ask taking a sip of the beer infront of me. "It is six pm " A deep voice says from behind me and the beer is snatched out my hands spinning around I see Emmett, Edward and Jasper looming over us looking extremely pissed of.**

* * *

ok I hope you liked it by the way the songs were

Alice- TRACE ADKINS- ladies love country boys it is an amazing song

Rosalie-**Nelly Furtado- Maneater**

**Bella- ALANIS MORISSETTE- ironic**


	12. THE wrath of Edward

Hey everyone I thought that I would update Heaven on Earth first, but if any of you are reading Forever yours I promise to have that updated by the end of the week As always please review and I hope you like it.

in Edwards point of view

* * *

**"Hey I don't want to interrupt your guys moment" I hear a voice from the doorway, fuck...but apparently even Jasper being here to witness this did not deter Emmett from hugging me. "The girls didn't turn up to my lesson Jasper blurts out, all of a sudden Emmett is realising me " I fucking warned Rosie" I hear Emmett growl under his breath, but all I can think about is my beautiful Bella what if something has happened to her? oh god I hope she's ok. "Why the hell would Alice take off and not tell me god dammit she knew this would worry me" Jasper rants and wow he looks pissed**.

**" We have to go fucking find them and bring their asses back home" I tell everyone and I see Emmett nodding along with me. "No Edward this our first day I will deal with Alice afterwards do not let their stupid mistakes ruin our jobs" he says and I have to admit the man makes sense, although Bella is in so much trouble once I get my hands on her. " I have to go to class" I snap storming out of the classroom slamming the door behind me, I just don't know how I will be able to get through today.**

**"Hey sir" I hear a voice purr in my ear spinning round I see the blonde from my class this morning if only I could remember her name. "I was wondering if I could talk to you in private" she continues as she slowly runs her hands down my chest, instantly I feel my dick harden. "Yeah sure thing come into the classroom " I tell her then turn walking into an empty room. I spin around to look at her as she follows me, her eyes are fixed on me with desire? no surely not, the girl leans up pressing her lips to mine and I cannot help but respond moving my hand up to tangle in her hair I kiss her back. Something doesn't feel right I pull her closer to me kissing her glossy lips again, but they don't taste right, they do not taste like Bella...FUCK ISABELLA.**

**Roughly I shove her away from me causing her to stumble back, but I don't care about her why would I? she made me hurt my Bella. "Baby what's wrong" she whines in her nasally voice, is she fucking stupid "I am not your baby" I spit our as I walk to the door "you'll pay for this you bastard" she calls after me, yeah well what the fuck can she do to make me feel worse than I do now? I cheated on my reason for living. Bella can never find out!**

**The rest of the day passed in a daze, but the burden of guilt would not lift. "Hey Cullen were do you think our girls will be?" Emmett booms causing the entire parking lot to look at us "jeeze man do you have to be so fucking loud" I hiss at him. "Whoa what crawled up your butt" he asks me and I just glare "let us just go find the girls, let's go look at the mall" I suggest. "Yeah seems logical girls and malls and all" Emmett says obviously contemplating it. "The mall sounds good " Jasper chimes in "alright I will see you both there then" I say as we all hop into our cars and head to the mall.**

**I know I must be breaking many speed laws as I drive to the mall as fast as I can, but hey Bella is more important to me than a fucking ticket. Parking up my car I jump out waiting for Jasper and Emmett to do the same, then we are off scouring the entire place for them, but still no sign. Walking down the escalator I hear the most angelic voice**

"A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic...don't you think  
A little too ironic...and, yeah, I really do think..."

**That voice, I would know it anywere that is my angel, but I didn't know she could sing like that "I know where they are guys" I tell them as I storm over to the karoke bar.**

**"**Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out "

**The song ends as we walk in and all my feelings of anger return full force Bella is in so much trouble from the looks on Jasper and Emmetts face it looks like Rose and Alice are in trouble as well. As we silently make our way over to the table I hear Bella's sweet voice "what time is it Ali" she asks taking a sip of...beer? what the fuck she's to young to drink! "It's six pm " I say angrily as I snatch the beer from her hands throwing it against the wall. I see several people looking at me in shock "Bella come on we are leaving" I fume grabbing her by her upper arm and pulling her out of her seat.**

**She has no choice but to follow me as I lead her through the mall my hand dropping to hers squeezing it tightly I know I must be hurting her, but I am just so fucking mad. "Oww Edward that hurts" she complains the first time she has spoken to me since I caught her. I pull her outside the mall pushing her up against a wall "you think that hurt? wait until I get you home little girl" I whisper right in her ear and I feel her body trembling beneath mine before I sink my teeth down hard on her tender ear lobe.**

**"Edward" she gasps as I finally release her ear from my mouth I see little drips of blood there quickly flicking my tongue over it licking it up my eyes then connect with her tear filled one's and I try to not feel guilty. "Isabella go get in the car" I tell her moving back to let her walk past me, she has to learn! she crossed me and now she shall suffer the consequences. I can tell she's dragging her feet across the floor going as slowly as I can raising my hand I bring it down on her ass firmly causing her to stumble. Quickly grabbing her arm before she hits the floor "Bella" I say slowly "do you really want to make me even more angry " I ask causing her to scurry over to the car, smart girl.**

**Unlocking the car door I watch Bella get in before I do myself, slamming the door I turn to face her watching the tears stream down her face I feel like my heart is broken in two, I did this to her. Taking a deep breath willing myself to go on I look at Bella "look Bella I do not like hurting you so just do as your told and maybe then I wouldn't have to" I pause letting this sink in. "Isabella what you did today was completely unacceptable" I scold "you have had me worried sick all day, what were you girls thinking?" I continue not waiting for an answer I start the car heading home.**

**We drive in silence and as soon as we pull up I see the guys car's parked in the driveway "out Bella" I snap harshly leaning over to undo her seat belt and she flinches. Oh god what have I done "Bella you flinched" I state looking at her with sadness "baby what's wrong " I ask as I force back the tears, my girl is scared of me. "Edward do you still love me?" I hear a timid voice ask and I look at her in shock gathering her up in my arms I pull her over on to my knee. "Look Bella what you did was stupid, but nothing could ever break my love for you" I say quietly leaning down kissing her forehead "do not ever think that way" I whisper.**

**"I love you too Edward" she tells me leaning up to kiss me, but I turn my head to the side feeling her full pink lips against my cheek. "Isabella you are still in trouble " I remind her as I open the car pulling her up into my arms " I know I said earlier I would hurt you, but I wont " I tell her as I think she has been through enough for one night. I hear her breath a sigh of relief and smile "But Isabella we will be having a serious discussion one that will affect your entire life and future" I say and see the confusion on her face. Well I am not going to tell her yet I just hope she's happy about it is my last thought as I walk into the house.**

* * *

Edward kissing a girl that isnt Bella well this cannot end good... and I know I made Edward a bit nasty in this one but deal with it you will see how it turns out in good time :)

REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE...oh and eclipse film= AMAZING!


	13. Edwards good girl

I know Edward seems a little extreme But it is my story and I will portray him how I want he is my Edward not Stephanie Meyer's so if you don't like it then please don't read ok? thank you to everyone who has reviewed

back to Bella's point of view

* * *

**I am in so much trouble! I have never seen Edward so angry with me before, but he still loves me and that thought makes me happy as he carries me up to his house. "ROSE WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING" I hear Emmett's loud voice boom, poor Rose. Edward sets me down on my feet grabbing my hand as he leads me into the living room and I see Alice and Rosalie sat on the sofa, poor Alice she has obviously been crying and this is all my fault! "Bella go sit on the couch" Edward whispers in my ear and immediately I scurry to sit down next to my girls**.

**"Emmett calm down we need to talk to them remember" I hear Edward tell Emmett, now I was really confused what did they want to talk to us about? "Girls what you did today was beyond stupid, do you have any idea what you put us all through?" Jasper asks calmly and I feel Edwards expectant eyes on me. "It was my idea" I admit as I raise my eyes to look at each of the boys in turn, "Bella don't be stupid it was my idea" Rose says cutting me off and I sigh. "Who's idea was it?" both Edward and Emmett demand "it was mine " Rose says quietly looking everywhere, but at Emmett "she only said it because I was upset" I add quietly "so really it's my fault" I continue looking down at the floor, but I can feel Edwards eyes on me again.**

**"Actually it is Edward's fault" Alice chirps and I cannot help but let out a small laugh, but immediately regret it "Bella quiet" Edward hisses and I shut my mouth trying not to giggle. "Alice.." Jasper warns "how is it Edwards fault?" he asks her, "because he was being a total dick to Bella" Rose says bluntly, damn I wish I could be more like Rose. I hear a loud crash and nearly jump out my skin looking up I see a hole in the wall and Edward stood by it, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.**

**"Erm so you wanted to talk" I interject nervously hoping to calm him down a little. "Yes we did...since you are all sixteen now and can legally move out we decided..." Jasper trails of, wait surely he doesn't mean "you are moving in here" he continues and I catch Edward looking at me sternly, as if daring me to argue. "We also need parental permission" I whisper softly. I am really not ready to move in with Edward yet. "You will get it Isabella" he hisses while glaring at me and I let out a long sigh, to be honest I know Charlie will let me move out I just don't want to.**

**"I'll take you to the candy shop I'll let you lick the lollipop Go 'head girl, don't you stop Keep going 'til you hit the spot " my phone was buzzing in my pocket, shit that was Jacobs ring tone. Flipping my phone open to answer**

"Hello" I ask, biting my lip nervously as I see Edwards curious expression.

"Bella where are you, charlie is looking all over for you" Jacob says sounding relieved and I immediately felt guilty.

"Tell Charlie I will be" I trail of as I pillow flies through the air hitting me I glance up seeing Edward looking at me "tell him your staying at Alice's" he mouths.

"Erm Jake will you tell him I am staying at Alice's tonight?" I ask reluctantly still looking at Edward "I have a project to finish" I add.

"sure thing Bella you should have called him though" he chides softly.

"I know Jake I will see you tomorrow I love you" I say softly and smile.

"Love you too baby" he says before hanging up.

**The room is deadly quiet as I put my phone back in my pocket "so that was Jacob" I mutter trying to ease some of the tension. "Come on Bella we are going upstairs" Edward says as he strides over grabbing my hand tightly in his as he pulls me up to the bedroom. As soon as we are there he shuts the door behind us pushing me down on the bed "Bella give me your phone " he demands holding his hand out to me. Is he crazy? "No Edward" I say shaking my head from side to side "for god's sake you are not my father" I hiss at him. "Isabella be careful how you talk to me " he snaps running his fingers through his messy bronze hair.**

**I glare at him, then sigh I hate to see how much I upset him taking my phone out of my pocket and putting it on the side "no more interruptions tonight" I say quietly as I stand up wrapping my arms around his waist "Edward I love you more than anything and I'm sorry about today so...let me make it up to you" I smirk as I run my hand up undoing the buttons on his shirt kissing his neck softly. After undoing all his buttons, I slide my hand down his smooth chest to the zipper undoing his trousers I slide my hand down into his boxers, hesitantly wrapping it around his throbbing cock, which causes him to moan loudly "god Bella" he gasps as I slowly run my hand up and down.**

**I hesitate again as I have never done this before, but I want to try for Edward. I slide down onto my knees pulling Edward's boxers down before I lean in nervously flicking my tongue around his rock hard dick. Slowly I open my mouth just taking the head in as I suck softly, at least it doesn't taste as bad as expected. "Mmmm oh fuck..Bella" I hear Edward moan, hmmm seems as though I have the power for once. Pushing my head down as I take more in my mouth, wanting nothing more than to please the man I love, I suck harder and fast gripping hold of his thighs tightly to steady myself.**

**"Isabella look up at me " Edward demands and I slowly raise my eyes up the floor to meet his lust filled ones. "Good girl" he smiles and I feel the heat travel down, my wetness dripping down my thighs. "Never take your eyes of me Bella" he warns and then grabs the back of my head pulling it down so I am forced to take him deep in my throat. I cannot help, but gag loudly and try to pull back as he invades my throat, but he holds my head there until I start to breath through my nose. Then roughly he starts to thrust his member in and out hitting the back of my throat each time and there is nothing that I can do to stop it. After what seems like hours he freezes, "Bella you better swallow all this " he warns, his eyes penetrating mine and suddenly my mouth is filled with hot cum. Swallowing the salty mixture as quick as I can trying not to gag at the repulsive taste.**

**"Bella... Fuck... such a good girl" Edward moans running his hands through my hair I cannot help but smile as I slowly pull my head back dragging my tongue down his semi hard cock. "So am I forgiven for today" I ask sweetly staying on my knees as I look up at Edward. He looks like he is contemplating it before his face breaks into a heart warming crooked grin "Bella your forgiven, but don't think that will work next time" he laughs. Sure it won't, he takes me by the hand helping me up and I smile cuddling into his chest "can I use your bathroom " I ask pulling back from him in time to see him nod "hurry" he calls after me and I smile, everything is back to how it should be.**

**Wow I cannot believe I just did that, I walk into the bathroom looking at my flushed cheeks and smile, at least it made Edward happy. Grabbing the bottle of mouthwash from the side I take a deep swig of it, swilling it around my mouth to get rid of the taste of Edwards...cum. Quickly splashing water on my face I turn emerging from the bathroom to see Edward stood there smirking at me. "What" I ask raising my eyebrows, "nothing love, just come get into bed" he asks pulling me close against his body, I don't like where this is going. "Edward I am not doing anything else with you tonight" I say firmly, and to my surprise he nods. I can't take my eyes of him as he strips down to his boxers, my eyes run over his toned chest, next he gets to bed, beckoning me with his fingers to follow him. Pulling of all my clothes in a hurry, I run over to join my man.**

* * *

What did you think, this was my first attempt at writing something more, but I am glad Bella finally took it further with Edward. So what you all think and please review.


	14. Edwards past in EPOV

**Thank you all for your reviews :) Ok so I am not entirely sure were I want this story to go at the minute, I know that I am not going to do one of those fanfics where Edward suddenly becomes all sweet and nice as thats just not my thing. I considered making it the whole dom/sub thing, but again it's not what I write I may like to read some of them stories, But I just like writing possessive Edward. Anyway getting back to the point I am hoping to to the best of both, a dark and possessive Edward but one who cares about Bella and there shall be sweet moments between the two if anyone has any suggestions or questions just ask and I won't be offended by any reviews, well on with the story... it is back to Edwards point of view as I have decided to take advice and give you a little more insight into him.**

* * *

Snuggling up to Bella in bed was an amazing feeling, her skin was so warm and god it felt so right against mine. "Goodnight my beautiful angel" I whisper softly leaning down to kiss her forehead, but she is already asleep, oh she looks so cute laying like that. This is why I can never lose her, for if I did I know that it would surely break me, she is everything to me, my life, my world, my one true love.

Maybe it is selfish to keep her all to myself like this, but I cannot help it and having to see the looks all the little boys give her all day is driving me fucking insane. I love her with all my heart, but what if I am not worthy of her? I mean she is so innocent and untouched what if...Although she wasn't acting all that innocent tonight when she gave me that blowjob, but I'm definitely not complaining about that.

Fuck don't even think like that Edward, of course you are good enough for her I tell myself sternly then sigh, but people don't have a habit of sticking around me, I'm bad at least that is what my dad used to tell me.

Flashback

**Edward aged six,**

**"You are bad Edward" my daddy yells at me, but I don't understand what the hell did I do to make him so angry, I can't even remember that is how naughty I am. "You're weak nobody is ever going to want a son of a bitch like you" he screamed getting in my face, now he is really scaring me. " I am s..s..sorry daddy" I stutter out trying to hold back the tears that threaten to fall, daddy always tells me never to cry it is a sign of weakness.**

**"Aww, you going to cry boy" he slurred looking at me "I will give you something to really cry about" he yells raising his hand back and striking me across the face. The sharp shock of the sting radiated of my face. Why was he doing this to me? I didn't answer I know that it will not help "I'm leaving Edward, you made me leave just like you did with your whore of a mother" he whispers venomously and that really did hurt "nobody will ever love you, they will leave you, you drive them away" he sneered, as he kicks me in the side then leaves me in the dark alleyway. Now I am truly all alone.**

End flashback

I hated thinking about that night, my own fucking father left me there to die, and with my mother already gone I realised that he was right I did drive people away. I was also lucky that night I was found and eventually taken to Carlisle and Esme by a social worker.

Flashback

**Edward now aged seven**

**"Now Edward you be on your best behavior, Carlisle and Esme are some of the nicest people around you are really lucky" the bitch informed me as we rode up to a large house. I don't believe her though, people always leave. Why would these two be any different to the rest?**

**Getting out the car I was escorted up to the front door, where the prettiest woman I had ever seen appeared she looked like an angel, with her caramel hair and friendly face. A tall man was stood next to her that must be Carlisle. "Well this is young Edward " the bitch informed them as if it was not obvious and shoved me inside "call if you have any problems" she yells darting back to the car, see people always leave.**

**"Hello Edward" the man greeted "my name is Carlisle and this is Esme" he continued holding his hand out for me to shake, and hesitantly I did. "Come on Edward I will show you up to your new room" Esme said excitedly taking my hand and leading me upstairs. Soon we entered a large room with a piano in it, this couldn't be mine I didn't deserve this, but oh my it was beautiful.**

**"So Edward what do you think of your new room" Esme asked me softly, but surely this had to be some sort of trick "this room is really mine" I ask hoping that some how it is true. "Of course it is son" she chuckled and smiled at me. "Son" I ask, why would she call me that? why would she want me to be her son? "Edward you are my son now I know about your past and believe me when I say you are worth it and I love you" she says kissing my forehead softly. Pride radiates through my body " I love you too...mum" I whisper as I wrap my small arms around her body, that is the first day I ever felt loved.**

End Flashback

However my dad's words still rang through my brain, I make people leave and I cannot let Bella leave she means way too much to me. I know Bella loves me, but she left once she could do it again and that thought scares me more than it should! I am already in too deep and I have no way of getting out, as soon as I saw Bella I was caught. I also know that I shouldn't have hurt Bella like I did tonight, but I have a temper and if someone sets me of they pay the consequences, Bella included. Tomorrow though I will take Bella to get her stuff, then she will live with me that way at least I can make sure that she never leaves me.

Snuggling down with my girl, I pull her closer to me running my hands over her soft toned stomach marvelling at the warmth. "Mmm Edward I love you" Bella breaths out softly in her sleep and I cannot help the goofy smile that spreads over my face " I love you too angel" I whisper in her hear kissing her temple softly. Closing my eyes I drift of to sleep, hardly able to contain my excitement over tommorrow.

* * *

sorry the chapter was so short. ** To clear some things up:**

**Edwards mum left him when he was a baby his dad blamed him for this and began to abuse Edward both emotinally and physically**

**Edward was broken when he was sent to Carlisle and Esme but they made him feel worthy of love **

**However he is still scared Bella will leave him which is why he is keeping her on lockdown**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**THE GURLS MOVE IN WITH THE GUYS**

**AND SOME JACOB DRAMA THROWN IN**

**please review**


	15. I thought I knew you

**Thank you all for reviewing it is nice to know what you think :) I am still figuring out exactly where I am going to take this story. At first I was going to do a pregnancy story line, but they are so typical especially in stories like this so tell me what you think and as always please review xxx**

**Oh and I apologize about the wait I actually wrote this chapter over the weekend and just forgot to upload it **

**Bella's point of view**

* * *

"Rise and shine sleepyhead" a chirpy voice screeched in my ear...Alice, "Urgh go away " I groan not opening my eyes to look at her in hope that she will go away "not a chance Bella, the guys have gone to work and we have to go get our stuff, so move it" she demands. I feel the weight shift off of the bed and the covers are gone I sigh "fine Ali I am up" I groan, sitting up on the bed and turning to look at her. I then stand grabbing one of Edwards shirts and a pair of his sweats and pulling them on "lets go" I mutter... I am so not a morning person.

"Yay" Alice says making me smile, she is like a little kid sometimes "hey Ali does Edw...the guys know we are missing school today" I ask a little nervously, knowing that Edward would want me to ask his permission. "No I thought we could surprise them by getting all our stuff moved in" she replies and I look at her in shock. Surely she knows that would not be a good idea? "Well I am just going to call Edward and tell him" I say grabbing my cell phone and walking into the bathroom. Dialing Edwards number,

**"Bella" Edwards musical voice chimes down the phone making me smile**

**"Hey Edward, you didn't wake me" I say pouting down the phone, I truely missed waking up to Edward**

**"Isabella stop pouting you are not a child " Edward scolds...wait how does he know that "I know everything" he continues, whoa is he a fricking mind reader or something?**

**"Sorry Edward" I say softly "I was thinking about not going to school today because.." I start to say, but am cut of before I can finish**

**"Why baby are you sick?" Edward asks with his voice full of concern, I have such a sweet boyfriend.**

**"No Edward I am fine" I reassure him quickly "but we thought it would be a good idea to start moving our stuff in, so you don't have to worry about it. I just thought I would run it by you and see what you thought about it" I finish, waiting for his reply.**

**"Good girl I am glad you asked" Edward says, is he always this patronizing "anyway babe that sounds fine just be careful" he continues "and remember the rules" he adds finally.**

**"Yes Edward" I say quickly " I will, I promise, but do you think Jasper and Emmett will be okay with it as well" I ask not wanting them to get in trouble. I hear Edward sigh through the phone.**

**"Don't you worry baby I will inform them of your plans " he tells me "now get your ass moving" he says firmly.**

**"I love you Edward" I whisper timidly.**

**"I love you to angel " he says before hanging the phone up.**

I feel a lot better knowing that I have Edwards permission, wait why am I asking his permission it is my life! "Bella come on we are going " I hear Rosalie call "be right down " I shout back quickly splashing water on my face and running down stairs "Im ready" I say smiling. "So what did Edward say" Rose asks as she walks over linking arms with me "he says that it was a good idea and he would tell Emmett and Jasper" I tell her " seriously you should have told Emmett though, do you want to be in more trouble or something?" I demand to know looking at Rose sternly.

I see Rosalie look down at the floor guiltily "well the truth is, he is still mad at me about yesterday" she whispers quietly and I look at her in understanding. "Why isn't Edward still mad at you?" she asks curiously making me blush "well I made it up to him" I whisper quietly. "Made what up to who?" Alice asks from behind us making me jump "Edward isn't mad at Bella because she made it up to him" Rosalie informs her and I glare at Rose, traitor. "Oh my god did you sleep with him" Alice yells "no " I say firmly "I just gave him a blowjob" I tell them before running out the front door.

"You did what?" I hear them both yell after me "come on we need to go get our stuff" I say as I see them appear outside still looking at me in shock. "Just open the car" I demand rolling my eyes as I get into the back seat waiting for them, god why did I open my mouth? "I can't believe you did that" Alice says as she gets in as well "you slut" Rosalie adds making me laugh. "Changing the subject now who's house are we going to first ?" I ask looking at both of them. "Mine" Alice and Rose say at the same time. Great I should have known.

"Alice maybe we should go to Rose's first I mean she doesn't have as much stuff as you do" I tell them quickly not wanting to listen to their arguing. "Fine " Alice spits out while pouting "Alice don't be such a baby we will go to your house next" I tell her not really bothered if I am the last one. "Yay thank you Bella" Alice squeals bouncing up and down in her seat, "hyperactive pixie" I mutter under my breath. Alice didn't seem to notice what I called her, but Rose obviously did as she shot me a little smirk looking amused. Hmmm guess that I am not as quiet as I thought.

As soon as we arrived at Rosalie's house Alice was out of the door, probably excited to get a look at Rose's stuff. "Hey don't you worry about Emmett it will sort itself out" I say with a smile which she returns reluctantly. "Thank you Bella " she whispers and I honestley feel sorry for her "aww I love you Rose" I say with a smile leaning over wrapping my arms around her for a hug " I love you too Bella" she says and I just nod at her, I know that she does.

"Come on we better go get your stuff" I say getting out of the car and waiting for Rose before we walk into the house together, seeing Alice already going through Rosalie's wardrobe. "Rose I love this top you have to let me borrow it" Alice squeals making me laugh, Alice is way to small to fit in any of Rose's clothes, but I decide not to insult her like that. "I will go grab some boxes out of the car so we can pack this stuff up" I say grabbing Rosalie's car keys and walking outside and grabbing some boxes and running back into the house.

As soon as I enter the room I see most of Rosalie's stuff piled up on the bed "Rose are you going to tell your mom your moving out?" I hear Alice ask and I have to admit I was curious about this too. " I will leave her a note" she replies shrugging, oh that is a good idea I can do that with charlie, yep Bella Swan is too much of a chicken to tell him face to face. Soon enough we have packed up all of Rose's stuff "come on guys let's go" Rosalie demands and I can't help but sneak a look at the note she has left on the counter.

**_Dear mom and dad,_**

**_I am moving in with my boyfriend Emmett don't worry about me_**

**_Rosalie_**

It simply read, wow way to be blunt, but I guess she doesn't owe them anything her parents are just stuck up snobs who don't even care about their own daughter. "Come on Bella " I hear Alice's voice shout at me pulling me out of my thoughts. I walk outside dialing Jacob's number "Hey you to go get Alice's stuff I'm going to see if I can get Jacob to come help me, you know he's never at school if I am not" I inform them. "Bella are you crazy Edward will kill you if he finds out " they both snap at me, to hell with Edward "he doesn't own me" I reply. This seems to cause them both to scoff "whatever Bells you are going to be in so much trouble."

**"Hello" I hear Jacobs voice through the phone, not giving me the chance to think about the whole Edward situation.**

**"Hey Jacob I was wondering if I could ask you a favour?" I ask him.**

**"Sure Bella what do you need" he replies,**

**"well I'm moving in with Edward and I was hoping you could help me move my stuff." I ask him hopefully**

**"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOUR MOVING IN WITH THAT ASSHOLE NOW" he yells through the phone making me cringe.**

**"Jacob Black don't you dare talk about him like that. Now will you help me or not" I ask him glancing up to see Rosalie and Alice looking at me with an amused expression.**

**"Fine Bella" he says giving in and making me smile "where do you want me to pick you up from" he asks me.**

**"Rosalie's place and thank you Jake I love you" I say in the phone and then hear his booming laugh.**

**"Love you too Bella" he says back before hanging up.**

"This is going to backfire, Edward will kill you" Rosalie warns making me shrug, although to be honest I am getting kind of worried about how he will react to this. Maybe he won't find out I tell myself quietly, yeah right I need to get real Edward knows everything. The loud honk of a horn startled me out of my thinking "Bella hurry up" I hear Jake holler at me. Standing up I walk over wrapping my arms around Rose and Alice hugging them "I will see you back at the guys place...I mean home" I say smirking "Bye Bella " Alice calls "Love you" Rose shouts after me as I run over to Jacobs van.

"Hey Jakey" I say with a smile as I climb in closing the door behind me, "hey Bella" he laughs leaning over to kiss my cheek softly and starting to drive to my house. "So does Charlie know about all this" he asks me with a look of disdain on his face. "No not yet, but it does not matter it's my decision and I love him" I say as we pull up at my house and I get out. "You don't know the first thing about love " he yells at me pushing me against the car. "Jacob stop it your scaring me" I hiss and he really is, I don't understand what the hell is his problem? "Whatever Bella just go pack your shit up" he snaps pushing me towards the front door and I cannot help but stumble from the force of the push.

I feel so angry right now I should not have asked Jacob for his help in all this. Unlocking the front door I go upstairs throwing the few clothes that I have into a suitcase along with my books and makeup and I was all packed. I wonder where Jacob is he hasn't come upstairs yet, I guess he must be downstairs. Picking up my suitcase and running downstairs I see Jake sat on the sofa watching the television "typical" I mutter under my breath as I grab the pad and pen of the side sitting at the table to write my letter to Charlie.

**Dad,**

**I am sorry that I have to write this in a letter, but I know that you would object to what I am about to say. I have met the most amazing guy and we are deeply in love so we have decided to move in together. Dad just know that I will always love you and I will miss you,**

**Love your daughter Bella xxx**

Aww writing this was making me cry, wiping a stray tear from my cheek I was really going to miss Charlie, he may be quiet, but he is a great dad. "Jacob I am ready to go " I call through standing up and walking into the front room. " After the game Bella" he says not even bothering to look at me I sigh "asshole"I snap walking back into the kitchen, shit it was 3pm Edward would be home in an hour, he can't know that I am with Jake, but I guess I have no choice. Grabbing a rice krispie bar I sat down at the table. I wonder how long the game is on for.

"The game has finished Bella let's get you back so you can continue being a slut to your bastard boyfriend" he says hatred clearly in his voice, his words really hurt me, Jacob was my best friend why was he being such a dick?. "Jake you are being a complete tosser" I say as we walk outside. Suddenly he spins around and glaring at me, anger deep in his eyes " Bella I am the one who has always been there for you, you were supposed to love me I never thought you would turn into such a slut" he yells raising his hand. I feel his hand connect with my face and the pain was unimaginable "oww" I say my hand going up to my face rubbing it softly.

"Get the fuck away from my girl Black" I hear a musical voice yell, Edward was here "Edward " I smile, oh wait shit he looks angry. I feel two arms wrapped around me looking up I see Jasper holding me "come on Bella lets get you home" he whispers in my ear picking up my suitcase. "Thank you Jasper " I say quietly as we start to walk over to his car when Edward grabs my arm pulling me against his chest "Bella I'm not mad at you" Edward whispers in my ear then kissing my temple I feel his soft breath against me, making me shiver " I have to deal with Jacob and I'm sorry he turned out to be such an asshole" he says. "Now you go home with Jasper and put some ice on your face" he demands sternly and I just nod "love you Edward" I say as Jasper leads me over to his car.

I get into the back seat and see Emmett sat there next there in the passenger seat "are you ok babygurl?" he asks looking at me with concern "I am fine Emmett" I say looking down, I still don't really know Emmett and he is kind of intimidating. "Hey Bella you don't have to be scared of us you know" Jasper asks as he joins Emmett in the car and I blush, Jasper is so much more observant than Emmett. "Are you scared of us " Emmett asks making me blush even more "no" I mutter timidly going back to looking out of the window. "Aww babybells is scared of us" Emmett booms earning him a smack on the head from Jasper causing me to giggle.

"Shit Bella your starting to bruise " Emmett says while staring at my face, god I was starting to feel really self conscious, why does everyone keep looking at me? "Yeah well I bruise easily " is all I say in reply, "so darlin, how come you didn't go with Alice and Rose, Edward made it pretty clear that you should stay away from Jacob" Jasper says looking at me through the rear view mirror and making me squirm in my seat. "Look I have known Jacob since I was a baby, I thought I knew him" I whisper softly and I see them both nodding at me sympathetically "besides Edward can't tell me what to do" I say stubbornly. Emmett's laugh fill the car and I see Jasper chuckling beside him " I quite like you Bella you are going to be good for Edward" Emmett says through his laughter.

"Emmett can I ask you something" I say hesitantly, hoping that he won't mind "sure ask away babygurl" he says while smiling at me. "Well I was talking to Rosalie earlier on" I say and see him start to tense up "and I was wondering why your so mad at her?" I ask. "Bella" Emmett sighs "you don't understand how we all felt yesterday "when you all just dissappeared I was so worried about her as was Jasper was with Alice and Edward with you" I look down god why did he have to make me feel so guilty? "The point is darlin you guys should have told us and we wouldn't be so mad" Jasper finishes up.

"Yeah I understand that and I told you both it was my fault, and Emmett seriously what good does being mad do? it just makes you both unhappy" I finish looking up at Emmett who was smiling at me, huh that is weird I was expecting him to yell at me. "You are very wise Bella" he says "no wonder Edward wasn't mad at you when you talk such reason" Emmett continues smiling at me and causing me to blush looking down at my lap hoping that I can hide it. "I don't think talking had anything to do with it" Jasper chimes in while looking at me knowingly. "I'm going to kill Alice!" I state. I cannot believe she told Jasper, this is so embarrassing.

"Oh what happened" Emmett asks looking at me humor in his eyes "hey I'm hungry can we stop at a drive thru" I ask Jasper sweetly and avoiding Emmett's question. "Sure Bella we can't have you going hungry can we?" Jasper laughs as we pull into a Mcdonald's "I want a burger" I say as Jasper orders I smile at Emmett, I was actually starting to like him. "So Bella come on how did you get him to not be angry" he asks me and I sigh "I gave him a bloody blow job okay" I explode causing two people to gasp in shock. "You did what?" Emmett asks looking at me like I'm from a different planet "Bella is that you " I hear a voice ask, shit I didn't know Mike worked here.

Jasper saves me from embarrassment as he drives to the next window, great now it would be all around school that the innocent Bella Swan wasn't so...innocent. "Here you go" Jasper says handing me the burger and we fall into a comfortable silence while eating. Soon we are pulling up at the house as soon as I get out I see Alice and Rose stood in the doorway looking at me so I shoot them a small smile and walk to the boot grabbing the suitcase " I will take that " Emmett says grabbing it out of my hand and walking up to the house.

I watch Emmett as he walks up to the house and he places a kiss on Rose's lips making me smile, aww they were making up. "Come on" Jasper commands taking my hand and pulling me into the kitchen, gently he places me on the counter "what happened " Alice asks suddenly appearing in the kitchen "did Edward do that? I will fucking kill him" she says staring at the bruise on my face. "Of course he didn't " I tell them "Jacob did" I add looking down as Jasper applies ice to my face, shit that was cold. Automatically I flinch away from it "darlin I know it stings, but stay still" Jasper demands softly pressing it to my face. "I can't believe he would do that" Alice says and I just shrug "neither can I " Edward says from behind Alice. I look up seeing him covered in blood "fuck how bad did you hurt him" Emmett asks and I was wondering the same thing.

* * *

**so what did you all think I know it was a rubbish chapter I will make the next one better I promise bit still review please xxx**


	16. EPOV Jacob and Bella

**Ok so I planned to just skip the whole Edwards point of view and just go from where Edward walks into the kitchen HOWEVER I decided that I would let you all see what happens to Jacob as he totally deserves it.**

**Also I have been reading back through this story and I would like to apolagize for not proof reading in earlier chapters as there are alot of mistakes and I would also like to say that it has come to my attention that I havent had Edward show alot of affection to Bella (like just kissing her) and Im sorry about that I was so caught up in the drama that I missed that.**

**Also in the next couple of chapters Bella and Edward will have there first time together and i was wondering if you wanted a description of there first time or for me to skip that like some authors do?**

**As always I own nothing except the story line so Please read and review**

**Hannah x**

**Also I am going on holiday so I will not be updating until next sataday or sunday at the latest so bare with me :)**

* * *

As soon as Jaspers car was gone I turned back to Jacob giving him my coldest glare. "How the fuck could you do that to her you asshole" I yell loudly, not caring who could hear me "you are supposed to be her friend and yet you hurt her" I shout walking towards him and I can feel my anger bubbling to the idiotic boy just backs away from me looking scared out of his mind, good he should be! "Aww what is the matter Jakey" I mock as I step closer "you're not so big now you're not pushing around a girl are are you ?" I ask, but still he hasn't uttered a single word to me. "ARE YOU?" I yell in his face wrapping one hand around his neck tightly and pushing him up against the wall.

"N..no" he stammers loudly and my grip relaxes just a little "No sir" I correct him with a small smirk as I pull my hand back, swinging it around, my fist and his face connecting loudly. I see the blood dripping out of his nose and I just look at him expectantly, I don't like to be kept waiting "no sir" he whispers quietly. So maybe I am being a complete bastard torturing him like this, but honestly I don't give a fuck, anyone who touches my baby is as good as dead. "So Jacob" I say spitting out his name "Here's how it is going to go, you are going to leave Bella the fuck alone and if I ever see you near her again you die, understand?" I ask him.

Not giving him a chance to answer I draw my hand back connecting it with his face again. I watch as his nose explodes and blood covers me causing him to squeal in pain, huh good I must have broken it. "Please Edward" he says close to tears making me smirk he really was a total pussy. Ignoring his protests I bring my knee up, letting it hit him right in the crotch. "Owww oh fuck" he screams his hands going down to cup his crotch, "now are we clear" I ask raising my eyebrows and he nods "yes sir" he stammers not looking at me.

To be honest I still want to kill him, however the thought of my Bella stops me. I couldn't do that to her and I didn't want to end up in jail over this dumb fuck. "I'm glad we understand each other" I hiss pushing him down and making him fall to the floor. "Asshole" I whisper spitting on his face before turning on my heel and walking down the drive, great how was I going to get home now? I know deep down I should go back there and kill him, but I have to resist the temptation and focusing on Bella helps me to do this. Taking my phone out of my pocket I dial in the number of the taxi place,

**"Hello this is Forks taxi service" A man's voice says from the other side of the phone,**

**"Hey can I have a taxi from the diner" I say, I mean he is going to know where it is for some reason there is only one diner in Forks.**

**"Okay no problem sir, someone will be there in about twenty minutes" he says**

**"That's fine" I tell them as I hang up the phone and walk into the diner.**

Sitting down at the counter "hello there, can I help you?" the waitress asks and I smile "I'll have some blueberry pie and a cup of coffee" I say then look down at my phone not paying her any more attention. "Here you go sir" a voice interrupts me as she places the pie on the table in front of me "thank you" I say picking up my fork and taking a bite of the pie, mmm it tastes simply delicious. "Beep, Beep" What the fuck was that noise "beep, beep " it continued and I sigh looking out the window, shit I think that was my taxi. Throwing a twenty dollar bill down on the table I race outside, shit that taxi better not leave without me.

Flinging open the back door I jump inside "hey" I say with a smile " I want to go to... " I start to say "the Cullen house I know " the man cuts in and I look at him in shock, okay what the fuck ? "Sir you have to understand this is a small town everyone knows where you live " he says, hmm that was kind of creepy. "Oh okay" I mumble feeling like a total idiot now, I should have known, deciding to leave it I sit back and look out of the window.

Now that I had sorted Jacob out all I can think about is my Bella and how she is, oh god I hope that she is okay! Looking out of the window as the dark green forest came into view, good I am almost home, but could this taxi driver go any slower if I had been driving I would already be home by you I would also have broken several driving laws, "here we are sir that will be ten dollars" the driver says startling me out of my thoughts. "Oh right here" I say handing him a twenty dollar bill "keep the change" I tell him as I get out the car walking up the steps to my house.

I let myself in as I go inside "did Edward do that? I will fucking kill him" I hear Alice's voice, she better not be talking about that bruise or I will fucking kill her! "Of course he didn't " I hear Bella reply defensively, that's my girl "Jacob did" she adds and I sigh, my poor Bella. "Darlin I know it stings, but stay still" I hear Jasper's voice, I guess he must be treating her face, I owe him big for that. Slipping into the room unnoticed I glance up at the bruise marking her pretty skin, and I feel my blood start to boil again. "I can't believe he would do that" Alice says and my brave Bella just shrugs "neither can I" I say from behind Alice and everyone looks up at me in shock. "Fuck how bad did you hurt him" Emmett asks me and I just shrug "he's fine" I say as I walk over to Bella leaning over and kissing her cheek "are you okay baby?" I whisper in her ear.

"Im fine Edward " she whispers softly in my ear "but is Jacob okay?" she asks and I feel my anger starting to bubble again, why was she was asking about that bastard ? Taking a deep breath to control my anger "well he isn't dead if that's what you mean" I say sourly turning away when I feel her hand grab mine. "Edward I was only asking because I don't want you to get in trouble for him" she says quietly making me smile, that's all she was worried about. I turn around sliding her arms around her waist and leaning in to kiss her lips lightly. "Baby don't you worry about that" I say as I run my fingers through her hair slowly.

"Alright you guys can have your moment another time right now I want to spend some time getting to know Bella here" Emmett booms and I just lift my hand up giving him the finger as I lean down kissing Bella again harder and deeper parting her lips with my tongue, tasting her sweet mouth. I feel her wrap her legs around me and smile against her lips "you have got to be fucking kidding me " Emmett says.

I sigh as I pull my head back staring deep into Bella's eyes and smile at her "I love you babe" I whisper as I lean back down to kiss her again, but she puts her hand up against my lips and I look at her in confusion "take me upstairs Edward" she demands and I smirk. "Whooo get in there Bella" Emmett cheers and I shake my head at him as I pick Bella up in my arms and run up the stairs. Entering our room I kick the door closed behind me and throw her on the bed, oh I was going to enjoy this.

* * *

So what do you all think I know it was a little short, but I wanted to get it written before I left for my holiday so as always please review.


	17. The sex scene

_**Finally I am updating this ALTHOUGH it shall be a short chapter because I am kind of tired from my holiday so I will just be doing the sex scene and then ending it so again I am sorry.**_

**_So as always please review my story and thank you for reading._**

**_I put a lot of thought into who's point of view I wanted this to be in, I was going to do Bella's point of view as it is obviously Bella's first time, however I went for the easiest option which is of course Edward's point of._**

**_Also I don't know if this is uploading as I am doing it on my sisters iphone so If it doesn't I will upload when I get back._**

* * *

**_EPOV_**

"Get those sweats of Babe " I demand in my authoritative voice as I slowly pull my top of over my head, throwing it to the side I glance up at Bella smirking as I see her hungry eyes running over my body. "Come on Bella" I say softly as I walk over to her slowly and sigh as she still hasn't removed her clothes.

"Edward I want to honestly I do " she whispers quietly and I sit on the edge of the bed pulling her onto my lap as I run my fingers through her soft, silky hair slowly, waiting for her to tell me what is wrong. " I guess I am just nervous " she chuckles softly looking at me.

I sigh as I lay her back on the bed " love, I promise I will look after you I love you so much angel" I whisper softly doing my best to reassure her as I tug on the waistband of her sweatpants slowly pulling them down revealing her soft creamy thighs to me.

" I know you will Edward " she mumbles quietly as she lays back on the bed, bending her legs to allow me to get them off, throwing her sweats down to the side, I lean down kissing her soft plump lips lightly.

I kiss down along her jawline and down her neck tasting her sweet skin I suck on her neck softly, knowing I will leave her a love bite, marking her as mine I can't help but smirk at the thought. Glancing down at my beautiful princess I run my hands up under her shirt before slowly slipping it of. Sitting back on my knees I glance down at Bella's sweet body, covered now by only her bra and thong, my mind runs as I think of all the things I am going to do to my innocent baby and the thought alone makes my dick swell to size.

"Bella take of your bra and thong" I say as my voice becomes demanding once more. Standing up I proceed to undo my jeans, as I watch Bella unhook her bra, her perky tits coming into view. Hesitantly her hands play with the waistband of her thong before she slides that down her long luscious legs as well.

Looking down at the goddess spread naked on my bed, I smile "oh Bella I am going to have so much fun with you" I say quietly as I kick my jeans of. Walking over to the bed in just my boxers I climb in between her parted legs leaning down as I slowly flick my tonuge out over her nipple, sucking it softly into my mouth. I feel her squirming on the bed under me "you like that baby? " I question as I move to her other breast sucking on that nipple softly.

"Oh god Edward" she pants and I love how her name sounds from her sweet lips. I smile at her as I lean down kissing along her soft toned stomach causing her to giggle, I forgot how ticklish she was. Moving down more I slowly drag my tongue down over her slit "Edward" she whispers softly as her hips buck up towards me.

I slowly run my tongue round over her hot wet hole, tasting her juices in my mouth before pulling back. Slipping my boxers down and throwing them to the side, I look up at Bella "are you ready for this baby?" I ask knowing that her first time is going to hurt a little.

"Yes Edward " Bella says in a small voice as she slides her arms around my waist "I trust you" she adds with a small smile and I lean down to kiss her lips softly, loving how innocent my baby girl is. Moving my hand down and parting her cunt lips with my fingers slowly moving my fingers over her clit, feeling how wet she is I smile.

"I'm not going to lie baby it will hurt a little at first" I tell her truthfully as I line my cock up with the entry of her pussy. I rest my hands on her hips firmly as I start to push my dick in feeling the tight muscles in her cunt trying to push me out.

"Oww Edward it hurts" she whimpers underneath me and I sigh, I hadn't even popped her cherry yet and she is complaining. Stroking her cheek with my fingers as push my cock in further I feel how tight she is around me, shit I don't think that I will be able to last that long.

"Shh princess I am going to do this real quick" I whisper in her ear as I pull my hips back shoving my dick straight into her pussy, breaking through her barrier. I look down at Bella as she lets out a small strangled sob, keeping still in her I lean down kissing her tears away "baby the pain will be gone soon, I promise" I tell her gently.

Timdly she wraps her legs around my waist and I smile at her taking it as my cue to continue I pull my hips back, my dick sliding all the way out as I immediately shove it back in moaning softly from the intense pleasure that washes of me. "Urgh Edward it still stings " she whispers and I hesitate, but continue thrusting in and out of her knowing the pain will go away soon, and I'm too selfish to stop now.

Bella shifts on the bed underneath me as she tries to accommodate my length "Bella reach down and play with you clit" I say softly, noting her shocked expression I sigh "it will make you feel better" I continue, and I will enjoy watching you I add to myself quietly. Slowly she moves her finger down and I watch in fascination as she thrusts her head back, lips slightly parting as she moans softly. My cock gets harder if that's even possible as I let go and start to fuck her hard, my dick moving in and out in quick paces.

Gradually she starts to respond her hips moving up and down furiously as she matches my pace and I moan louder "Fuck Isabella I am so close" I growl out leaning down and sinking my teeth into the creamy white skin of her neck.

"Owww Edward " she whimpers as her fingernails scrape down my back and I half wince, half moan from the sensation of it. She will have to get used to some pain if she's going to have sex with me, I like it rough. "Oh god Edward " she moans as she looks up her eyes looking into mine, I feel her pussy tighten around my cock and smile, she was close "Edward." she screams closing her eyes as I feel her hot juices drip out and I know that she has cum. Watching her I see a bliss full smile on her face, the sensations are too much to handle as I pump into her once more and then release my hot load deep into her pussy.

Collapsing down on to the bed next to her, keeping my semi hard dick buried in the warmness of her cunt, "so baby what did you think?" I question quietly as I wrap my hands around the soft skin of her stomach pulling her up against my chest. When I notice tears streaming down her face and soft sobs wracking her tiny frame, shit I had made her cry! "Bella, Bella baby are you okay ?what's wrong? did I hurt you?" I ask softly.

She lets out a tiny giggle and I look at her in shock, has this chick lost her mind "I'm not sad Edward" She explains and I look at her curiously, waiting for her to continue "I'm just overcome" she says finally cuddling in against my chest. I smile as my hands run up and down over her back, I guess I should have realised it would be a lot for her to take. "Edward I'm tired " she says resting her head on my shoulder and straight away she is asleep, I chuckle out loud, I guess I tired her out!

* * *

_**Review please**_


	18. Emmett and Bella time

_**Hey there, thank you all for your reviews it really means alot to me, this is going to be more of a filler chapter, nothing dramatic.  
Yes Edward did cheat on Bella and I promise that she will find out I am just trying to work out when, but it will happen!**_

**_Okay so how would you guys feel about me changing the charcter pairings it is totally up to you as I have an idea BUT you are the readers so it is entirley your choice tell me in review :)_**

**_So as always read and review :)_**

* * *

BPOV

Urgh, what time is it? and why do I feel so sore? Shit I had sex with Edward last night! Sneaking a peek up at Edward, I see him laid out there on the bed, looking like a Greek god as usual, I still don't understand what he sees in me, but I am not complaining, no matter how selfish that may be.

Leaning up and kissing his cheek lightly, I carefully pull the covers back hoping not to disturb Edward, I walk into the bathroom locking the door behind me and stepping under the shower I let the cool refreshing water hit me, relaxing my sore body. I grab my strawberry shampoo and massage it into my hair totally relaxing in the feeling before rinsing it out. Stepping out of the shower I grab one of Edward's big, white fluffy towel and wrap it tightly around my body.

Sneaking back into the bedroom, I glance over at Edward who is still snoring quietly on the bed, aww he is just too cute! I dry myself of and just pull my hair up into a simple ponytail not bothering to dry it because I don't want him to wake, as I look over at the clock I realise it is only 5am, what the hell?, I don't need to be up this early.

Bending over to grab a black thong out of my drawer "wow I did not expect to see that" a voice laughs from behind me, oh my god! Spinning around I see Emmett stood in the doorway with a large grin on his face, the blood rushes up to my cheeks as I quickly pick up the towel holding it in front of me.

"Emmett don't you knock?" I mumble in embarrassment, I just need him to get out of here! besides Edward will not be happy if he wakes up to this.

"Bella it's five in the morning I didn't expect anyone to be up" he says, and okay I have to admit he has a point " I just need to pick up some notes of his desk" he says, as he strides over causing me to clutch the towel to my body closer to me, he must have noticed though as I can see a hint of a smile on his face.

"So did you and little Eddie get it on?" he asks me and I snap my head up in shock to look at him, I just want to die now, I know that my cheeks must be such a dark shade of red by now. "So did you?" he asks wriggling his eyebrows at me, now I'm getting to know Emmett I realise how childish he is.

"Emmett go away" I laugh as I turn away from him sliding my bra and thong on, while covering myself with a towel, so I do not feel as exposed. Wrapping the towel around myself tighter I turn back to see him rolling his eyes " I mean it go away " I say again a little more firmly.

"Make me " he says walking towards me making me back up away from him, what the hell was Emmett thinking? "What? not so tough now Bella" he laughs.

I glare at him "Emmett just turn around so I can get dressed and then I will deal with you" I tell him sternly. He looks at me with curiosity, but surprisingly he does what I ask, and I know that he will not look, he is deeply in love with Rose and I trust him. Pulling on some white skinny jeans and a black, lacy vest top, I turn back to him and smirk.

Running up behind Emmett I wrap my arms around him and jump up on his back "you should have listened to me Emmett" I giggle as I run my hands down his sides and start to tickle him, causing him to squeal out in laughter.

He reaches over his shoulder grabbing my waist and pulling me of and standing me in front of him, oh shit he has an evil look on his face. I am flung over his shoulder "you thought you could beat me really Bella?" he asks me, playfully spanking my ass, he runs out of the room.

He runs across the landing, making me jump uncomftably on his shoulder "Emmett put me down!" I demand as I slap his back "Emmett please" I whine.

"Nope" he says as he places another casual swat on my butt, walking straight into a room, glancing over at the bed I see Alice and Jasper laid there, what is Emmett thinking?

"Emmett what the... we can't wake them" I whisper yell at him, I mean they could be naked for all we know.

"Bella shh I have a plan" he laughs as he leads me into the bathroom setting me down on the floor and grabbing two cups of water "we are going to wake them up this way" he says smirking and I smirk back at him, hmm he really was an evil genius. "So you in Bella?" he asks me.

"I'm in Em" I say smiling at him, this is payback for all the times Alice has tortured me, and well I don't have an excuse for why I am doing it to Jasper.

"Good I knew I could count on you secret agent Bella" he says holding his hand up for a high five, secret agent Bella? what are we five? Jumping up I high five him.

"Okay secret agent Emmett, let's go" I say as I walk ahead of him and into the bedroom, it was so easy around Emmett, I could really let myself go around him and I like it.

"Okay get ready to run secret agent" I say as I tiptoe towards where Jasper is laying "one, two three" I count throwing the water straight into Jaspers face and see Emmett do the same to Alice.

"Oh my fucking god" I hear Alice's high pitched scream.

"What the...Bella" Jasper growls out.

"Secret agent Bella run" Emmett shouts coming over and slinging me onto his back as he starts to run out the room, leaving and extremely angry couple behind us.

"Where are we going?" I ask into Emmetts ear as I hear the bed springs creak and know they must be getting up.

"To my room, Rose will protect us" he says with a laugh and I roll my eyes, against Jasper and Alice I doubt it.

"Im going to kill you two " Alice yells after us as Emmett flings open the door and runs over to the bed throwing me under the covers.

"Rosie protects us" Emmett asks her as I look over at the door and see them stood there, water dripping from their furious faces.

"Emmy they're there " I say quietly as I look from him to Rose trying not to crack up, an angry Alice is nothing to laugh about.

"You are so dead" Jasper grits out and I look over at Rose, who is once again asleep, shit I didn't like the look of this.

"Call Edward" Emmett whispers quietly "otherwise we are fucking dead" he breaths out and I nod not wanting face them.

"EDWARD" I yell out as loud as I can glancing up at Emmett who has a massive grin on his face "Edward, help" I yell again.

"Edward isn't going to help you darlin' " Jasper drawls out as he stalks over to me, oh shit backing up on the bed I watch as he crouches down and springs over on top of me. Oh god.

"Edward " I shout hopefully as Jasper's hands drop to my stomach making me giggle "Jasper please I'm sorry" I gasp out "Emmett made me" I tell him.

I hear Emmett gasp from beside me " I did not Isabella" he says in a playfully stern voice, as Alice walks over to him carrying her makeup case, oh this is going to be funny!

Jasper's hand goes back to attacking my side as Emmett screams beside me "Jasper get of Bella" Edward's tired voice says from the doorway and I look up to see my savior, who doesn't look very happy.

I feel Jasper's hands drop from my surprise, huh I really didn't expect that, jumping up I walk over to Edward and smile "thank you" I say smiling as he grabs my hand pulling me out of the door.

"Now my little troublemaker just what have you been doing" he asks planting soft kisses down my neck making me moan softly. "Never leave me in bed alone again" he says and I feel his hot breath on my neck causing me to shiver. "Understand?" he asks tugging lightly on my hair.

"Yes Edward" I say quickly not wanting to make him lose his temper again, as he relaxes his grip on my hair I turn around to face him "I love you Edward Cullen" I whisper as I lean up pressing my lips against his soft ones "forever and always" I add as I pull back from him.

"I love you too Isabella " he whispers pulling me back towards him and kissing my lips again, mmm he is such a good kisser. "Bella go get some breakfast, I am driving you to school this morning " he whispers as he pulls back from me this time, making me want more.

I smile up at him, aww he is so sweet "do you want me to make you some breakfast Edward?" I ask as I rest my hands on his chest.

"Pancakes and bacon " he says and I nod, leaning up to his cheek then pulling back and running down the stairs.

As I walk into the kitchen I turn the radio on and my favorite song comes on,

"Once upon a time I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
We caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me" I sing loudly as I get the pans out and pour pancake mix into the pan,

"Were you just kidding cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore, baby what happened please tell me  
Cause one second it was perfect and now you're half way out the door " I continue as I happily dance around, continuing making pancakes for everyone.

"And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothin at all  
And you flash back to when he said forever and always  
Ohh  
And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
I was there when you said forever and always" I say as I put the bacon in the pan and fry it, flipping it over with the spatula.

"Was I out of line did I say something way too honest  
That made you run and hide like a scared little boy  
I looked into your eyes; thought I knew you for a minute  
now I'm not so sure  
So here's to everything coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going, thought I knew for a minute  
but I don't anymore" I sing as I put the pancakes onto one plate, and the chocolate chip ones on another.

"Wow Bella your voice is awesome, you could be like a professional singer" Emmett says from the doorway and I slowly look up to see him and Jasper stood there. I blush a deep shade of red as I hold up the plates.

" I made you breakfast, to make up for earlier Jasper " I say with a small smile as I put the bacon on a new plate.

He smiles back as he walks over and kisses my cheek lightly "it's okay darlin' I know it was that idiots fault" he whispers causing me to giggle as he picks up a pancake and sits down at the breakfast bar.

"Hey I heard that" Emmett laughs as he to grabs a pancake punching Jasper in the arm as he to sits down "Bella I am serious you could be really big baby" he says, and I roll my eyes, I wasn't that good of a singer.

"I don't know why you doubt yourself Bella" Jasper chimes in "for once Emmett is right you can make it" he says. Aww I walk around the breakfast bar wrapping my arms around both of them.

"And what's all this" Edward asks us from the doorway but the guys just pull me into a tighter hug, I sneak a peak up at Edward who is looking at us curiously.

"Hey breakfast is ready" I say with a smile as I gesture to the plates infront of us "you want some?" I ask as I sit down on the stool.

" I said I did" he says harshly, and I look at him in shock to see him glaring at me, what was his problem I didn't do anything to him.

"Edward what crawled up your butt, she hasn't done anything to you" Emmett snaps his voice full of barley restrained anger, I guess he didn't like the unfairness of the situation.

I see Edward turn his glare on Emmett before shaking his head "you want to know my problem, you to giving her ideas she isn't going to be a fucking singer, I will not allow it" he hisses out, oh so that's what it is all about then?

"She can be what she wants " Emmett snaps and I look down, what does it matter anyway?

"Bella can decide then, ask her" Edward smirks as all three of them turn to face me, I see Edward looking at me expectantly.

"What does it matter " I snap rolling my eyes as I look down at my plate " I got to get to school" I say and see Edward open his mouth to speak "fuck you" I hiss as I walk out the door.

"ISABELLA MARIE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WI..." Edward roars and I roll my eyes slamming the door behind me.

Walking down the long driveway and to the bus stop, I lean against there waiting for the bus, oh I am going to be in so much trouble when I get home, but I had to stand up to him! The bus pulls up and I climb on looking around I sit on an empty seat in front of Tanya and her clique "what you doing here?" a squeaky voice asks and I turn around to look at them, what? "At Edward's house" Jessica says and I roll my eyes, wait how does she...

"He's my boyfriend" I snap out not wanting them to go after him.

"Oh really?" she asks with a small laugh "well let me clue you in Swan..."

* * *

_**Review please :)**_


	19. Confrontations and Emmett

_****_

Okay don't say I don't ever do anything for you. I'm updating as quick as I can, and some of you wanted to see an angry Edward and some of you want to see a Bella, who puts Edward in his place, In this one it is going to a confused Bella sometimes she will be strong and others weak it is all about her finding her feet and starting to stand up to Edward, Which he obviously will not be happy about.

I won't be changing the charcter pairings but after this story I will be doing an Emmett and Bella story because I just like that pairing.

**_As always read and review_**

* * *

BPOV

Clue me in, what the hell is she on about? I sigh as I look at here and just raise my eyebrows "what you talking about?" I ask her.

She let's out a squeaky laugh " I kissed your precious Edward" she informs me, and my whole world spins, no it can't be true Edward would never do that to me.

"You're lying" I hiss out at her as I feel the tears welling up in my eyes and clouding my vision.

She laughs "what did you honestly think you could hold down a man like Edward, you aren't pretty enough for him, I am" she says to me. I feel my temper rise as I pull my hand back slapping her hard across the face, watching as her head snaps to the side. "You fucking bitch" she hisses her hand moving up and rubbing her bright red cheek.

"Hey look bitch fight" a guy calls from around us, but my focus is totally on...her.

"Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight" a chorus of students chant around us.

I ignore their chants though, as the only thing I am focused on is this bitch "keep your hands of my man" I yell as I draw my hand back punching her right in her plastic nose.

Blood gushes out as she puts her hand up, cupping her nose " that way $10,000 dollars" she gasps and I smirk, like I give a fuck about her.

"Yeah well keep away from Edward" I hiss right in her face as I just sit back on my seat, the stupid bitch hasn't even tried to hit me back.

Looking out of the window, just as we pull into the school parking lot I see Edward stood by his car with everyone else, and he looks murderous. As soon as I see him I feel an overwhelming sense of anger, how dare he cheat on me.

"I think she broke your nose"

"She's just jealous that's she's not women enough for him" I hear the conversation behind me, but honestly I don't care anymore. Edward is in a lot of trouble.

The bus screeches to a halt and I get up jumping down and I immediately met with Alice stood there waiting for me "Edward is so mad at you" she says.

"Well Edward can be mad at me" I say rolling my eyes as I start to storm over to him, but I feel an arm wrap around mine pulling me back.

"Bella what's wrong did something..." she trails of as her eyes widen I follow her direction and see who she's looking at.

"She kissed Edward" I say with a sigh as I look at Alice " I lost my temper, now I just have to go sort him out" I say nodding in the direction of Edward.

Alice's eyes quickly turn sympathetic as she wraps her arms around me tightly and pulls me into a hug, I wrap my arms around her aswell and I feel the tears sliding down my cheeks, why would he do that to me? "It's okay Bella, it will all be okay" she whispers soothingly.

"What's wrong with Bella" Jasper's worried voice sounds from beside us and I sigh I don't really want to tell him he is one of Edward's best friends.

"Nothing Jasper" I say as I move my hand up wiping away the tears from my face " I'm fine" I say and even to my own ears it sounded untruthful, Jasper would never believe it.

I hear Jasper's aggravated sigh "Alice what's wrong with Bella?" he asks, oh he was going for that tactic? great, squeezing Ali's hand softly as I silently plead with her not to say anything.

"Erm I don't know Jazzy" she replies, at least there was one person I could always count on, unlike that bastard she truly cares about me. "Bella you should tell him" she whispers quietly in my ear "he would talk to Edward " she adds, did I really want him to do that for me though.

"Alice Brandon, don't lie to me" Jasper says his voice sounding annoyed "just tell me what's wrong with Bella" he demands as I feel a hand running soothingly through my hair. "Has some one hurt you Bella, just tell me" he pleads.

I don't want to get Alice into trouble though "Jasper why would Edward kiss her?" I ask quietly as I tilt my head up to look at him "you have known him for longer, why would he do it? " I ask as I take in Jasper's shocked features. Hmm I guess he didn't think Edward would do something like this, it must be me, it must be because of me.

"Bella don't ever think it is your fault " Jasper says guessing how I am feeling as he pulls me out of Alice's arms and into his. I rest my head on his shoulder as I try to stop my sobbing, "I will talk to him" he says kissing my temple, before pulling back and wiping my tears with his thumbs " I will talk to him Bella" he promises and I smile weakly.

"No Jasper I have to sort this" I say with a sigh, and I know that I do need to, this is between me and Edward! "Thank you though " I say directing my statement to both Alice and Jasper, they really had been good to me.

Looking around the parking lot, I catch a glimpse of Edward who is stood there glaring right at me, how dare he? after all he has done to me. He must have seen my eyes on him as he holds up a hand waving it and beckoning me over, oh this would be my pleasure.

Glancing round the parking lot it seems that everyone else has gone in, but shouldn't Jasper and Edward have gone already, seeing as they are teachers it was a little irresponsible. Making my way over to Edward I take deep breaths, you can do this Bella I tell myself as I slowly walk closer to him.

"Isabella you are in so much trouble" Edward hisses as he grabs hold of my arm tightly making me whimper as he pulls me right up against his chest.

"Don't talk to me you bastard" I hiss glaring right up into his angry eyes, and notice the shock cover his face, but all to soon it is replaced with fury. I honestly think he may kill me!

"What the hell do you think you're doing talking to me like that?" he hisses in my face, his eyes wide with untamed anger. I feel his nails dig into me painfully, but I bite down on my lip not giving him the satisfaction of knowing he has hurt me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing kissing other girls" I ask as I wait to see if he will deny it or not, I see his eyes will with fear, but what was he scared of?

"Bella about that, you have to know it was a mistake" he says softly as he lets his hand drop from my arm and instinctively I rub it soothing the sting away.

I look down not wanting to meet his eyes for I know that I wouldn't be able to go through with this if I did. "Edward I know" I say "but I think we should take a break, you cheated on me" I whisper quietly.

"WHAT" he roars and I immediately take a step back, I knew he would be angry with me "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME" he yells and I sigh, I don't want to leave you Edward, but I have to.

"Edward shhh I don't want to leave you, but I have to" I say softly, " I just want a break it won't be forever" I whisper as I turn away from him, I have to get out of here.

"Isabella you are lying, you say it's just a break but it's not you are leaving me aren't you" he asks as he grabs hold of my chin forcing my head up to look in his eyes, seeing the pain there it takes everything I have to stick to my resolve.

"Edward, I need to get to class" I say softly as I try to pull back from him, but grasp on my chin tightens and I start to feel panic rising in my chest, maybe he really was going to kill me. "Edward you have to let go" I whisper quietly as I move one hand up to wrap around his rough ones "Edward" I say as he still hasn't replied.

"You two, we will all discuss this later, we have classes to teach Edward" Jasper says, suddenly appearing by my side, and I let out a breath of relief as Edward's hand drops from my chin.

"This is not over Isabella" he snaps before turning on his heel and walking away from me, I know that it is far from over.

I glance around for Alice, but she must have gone to class already "Bella don't worry you're doing the right thing" Jasper says and I give him a small smile.

"Thank you Jasper, but how do you always know what I am thinking about?" I ask glancing up at him and he just chuckles, ruffling my hair with one hand.

"I have a gift for it " he replies with a shrug wrapping one arm around me "come on I will walk you to class" he drawls out as he leads me into class, oh god I have Edward first period.

Stepping inside the building I see Mrs. Cope stood there watching us "Isabella you have to go to the principle's office" she says firmly "and you have a class to go to" she scolds as her eyes run over his body, she should realise she isn't going to get him.

"Come on Isabella hurry up " she says and Jasper gives me an encouraging smile as he wals away and I sigh, I wonder what this was about, Edward or the bitch who kissed my man. "Wait here Isabella" she says pointing to a seat in the waiting room as she walks into the principle's office

I sit down on the chair waiting for her to come back, I have never been in trouble before in my life, I knew I shouldn't have hit her... where there was any witnesses anyway. "Isabella the principle is busy, you will report to your new form teacher, go to room 112" she orders passing me a hall pass.

Great and on all top of this I am meeting my new form teacher today, and not under the best of circumstances either, "thank you Mrs. Cope" I say taking the hall pass and walking slowly down to room 112. As I get there I gulp nervously before knocking on the door and entering.

"Hey Bellsy" Emmett says from his desk, and I just gape in shock he was my new form teacher! "Come have a seat Isabella you're in trouble" he says with a small laugh and I can't help laughing along with him.

I sit down at the chair in front of his desk "whoever gave you a form must be completely out of their mind" I say giving him a week smile. "So Emmy am I in trouble" I ask raising my eyebrows.

He leans back on his chair with his hands behind his head "nah I don't think you are, but I have to know what caused you to hit her" he asks smirking.

I feel the tears start to well up in my eyes again "because she kissed Edward" I spit out looking down "and because she is better for him than I am" I add quietly.

"Bella never say that" Emmett says quietly as I suddenly see his face beneath mine as he crouches in front of me "Edward is a dick and I will make him sorry he hurt you" he tells me.

"Thank you Emmett, I love you, you know that" I ask with a small smile as I lean down kissing his cheek softly causing him to smile back at me.

"I love you too Bella you are like a little sister to me " he says softly and I nod, he was like a big brother to me as well. "Now do you want to talk about it" he asks as he strokes my hair softly.

I shake my head "no, but I would like it if I could stay out of first period" I ask hopefully "do you think you can do that for me Emmett" I ask with a puppy dog face.

He chuckles loudly "sure why wouldn't I want to spend time with my little sis" he says and I smile spending time with Emmett really takes my mind of things.

I smile "thank you Emmett" I say "I need something to take my mind of this, let's do something fun " I say as I stand up of my chair.

"Okay little sis" he says as he runs over grabbing me around the waist and taking me away, I squeal as I look back at him. As he sets me down I look around "the gym" I ask, this is definitely not fun for me.

"Bella I know you don't have the best balance, but we will have fun" he says as he walks into the gym cupboard, what the hell is he doing? A few minutes later he reappears "I have changed my mind let's climb the ropes " he says jumping up and down. I shake my head, oh hell no!

He pulls the row of ropes out and secures them in place, there is no way in hell I am climbing up them. "It's easy Bella watch" he laughs as he grasps hold of the ropes in his hand and pulls him self up, I watch as he climbs up the rope and finally reaches the bar it is attached to. "See I told you Bella" he calls down and I have to admit, he did make it look easy.

He slowly slides down the rope and jumps of as he stands in front of me "come on Bella " he says lifting me up and I grab the rope in both hands. " I won't let you fall Bella " he says and I believe him, as I wrap my legs around the rope hauling myself up.

I pull myself up the rope a little higher "you are doing great Bella" Emmett calls from beneath me and I move up a little more. I look down and see that I am getting high up my head starts to swim and my hands slip from the rope and I slip down.

I am anticipating the pain, but it never comes as two strong arms wrap around me "whoa I got you Bellsy" Emmett says and I look up meeting his eyes.

"Thank you Emmy, but I told you I wouldn't be able to do it" I say quietly as I lean in resting my head on his chest as he holds me in his arms, cradling me like a baby.

"It's alright Bella, I shouldn't have made you go up there, especially with all this stuff on your mind" he says quietly and I wince, I had almost forgotten about that.

"It's fine Emmett" I say softly and he smiles

"You are a good kid, I love you " he whispers leaning down and kissing my cheek softly

"Well isn't this cosy, nice to know you have moved on" Edwards voice sounds from the doorway.

* * *

_**So what do you all think? good? bad? and how would you like the next chapter to go?**_


	20. Edward loses it

**_Hey all thanks for the reviews and thank you for being so patient with me I know I havent updated in a while, and I promise to update more regually now._**

**_Emmett point of view (didn't expect that did you?) _**

**_As always read and please review :) _**

* * *

**__****EMPOV**

Well wasn't Edward in a mood as if he saved Bella and not me! aww I love Bella, she's like the little sister I never had. "Baby come back to bed" my Rosie whines and I smile, that is very tempting we could...mentally I shake my head.

"No Rose" I say firmly "you have school" I add as I walk over placing a soft gentle kiss on her lips, then pull back looking down at my perfect angel.

"Get a room" Jasper scoffs behind us.

"We have a room mother fucker" I laugh, walking out while flipping him the finger.

I walk down the hallway pausing at the top of the stairs, mmm what was that delicious smell, god it was making my mouth fucking water I have to get it! Racing down the stairs as fast as I can,

"Was I out of line did I say something way too honest

That made you run and hide like a scared little boy

"I looked into your eyes; thought I knew you for a minute

now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything coming down to nothing

Here's to silence that cuts me to the core

Where is this going, thought I knew for a minute

but I don't anymore" sang a sweet voice, which I immediately recognize as Bella, damn she sounds like a fricking angel, she could really go places which a voice like that.

"Whoa was that Bella" Jasper asks in my ear, making me jump, I spin around glaring at him and then sigh, damn he was such an asshole.

"Yeah dick, she is awesome" I laugh as I walk away into the kitchen, leaving Jasper behind.

"Prick" I think I hear him mutter under his breath, but I cannot be sure.

I lean against the doorway, watching Bella "Wow Bella your voice is awesome, you could be like a professional singer" I state, smiling as I see the cute blush spread up across her cheek, she is just too adorable.

" I made you breakfast, to make up for earlier Jasper " she says with a smile, slyly avoiding my earlier statment, why would she do that? I wonder with a pout.

Jasper pushes past me, his shoulder brushing against my own, he is probley just desperate to get his food. "It's okay darlin' I know it was that idiots fault" Jasper whispers, but not quietly enough as I heard it, Bella chuckles softly smiling fondly between me and Jasper, aww she loves us.

"Hey I heard that" I laugh as I walk in, picking up one of the pancakes and stuffing it in my mouth, it tastes better than I expected, fuck I didn't think that was possible. Bella didn't answer I suddenly remember, "Bella I am serious you could be really big baby" I tell her, not letting her get away with avoiding it, she just rolls her eyes at me, obviously in disbelief. Pfft who would doubt me?

"I don't know why you doubt yourself Bella" Jasper says. Hey that's what I was going to say! "for once Emmett is right you can make it" he adds, and I glare at him, what's he talking about I'm always right!

I feel a small arm wrap around me and look up to see Bella hugging me and Jasper, see I knew she loved us! "And what's all this?" Edward's voice asks from the doorway, glancing up at him I see he looks angry, what the fuck is with him today? I pull Bella into a tighter hug knowing she must be nervous.

Bella pulls back away from us "Hey breakfast is ready" she says in a small voice, I love Edward, but I don't like the way he treats this girl. "You want some?" she continues.

" I said I did" he replies shortly and I see Bella's shocked face, and I was wondering what the fuck was his problem as well.

"Edward what crawled up your butt, she hasn't done anything to you" I growl at him, showing my disapproval with him.

"You want to know my problem, you to giving her ideas she isn't going to be a fucking singer, I will not allow it" he snaps while glaring at me, pftt didn't he know it was rude to eavesdrop?

"She can be what she wants " I hiss out at him, he was really testing my patience.

He smiles smugly at me, "Bella can decide then, ask her" he says and I shake my head at him, that was low he knows she won't disagree with him.

"What does it matter " she hisses at him, and I smile, good on her she needs to stand up to him more, mind you I wouldn't like it if my Rosie did that, then again I would never be such a dick to her. " I got to get to school" she says grabbing her bag of the side "fuck you" she whispers to Edward and I smile at Jasper, who is smiling as well.

Shock covers Edward's face and then it's replaced with anger "ISABELLA MARIE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL..." He roars.

"You will do nothing" I cut in staring him down "you're being a dick to her" I continue "and you will not touch her" I say firmly.

"Emmett is right, you will leave her alone" Jasper adds and Edward glares at us.

"Whatever happened to bro's before hoe's" he asks and I scoff at him.

"You did" Jasper says standing up and grabbing his car keys "Alice come on we're going" he calls up the stairs.

I glare at Edward "Remember what I said" I say as I push past him "come on Rose" I shout up "we are riding with Jasper" I add.

I watch Rose as she walks down wearing a tight little number, shit she looks fucking hot I was going to have to make sure them little boys kept the fuck away. Passing her my leather jacket she just grins at me and slides it on, mmm she looks so hot in my clothes. I feel my dick harden under my jeans, I am going to fuck her tonight.

Grabbing Rose's hand I lead her out to the car, "I love you baby " I whisper as I open the door for her letting her inside.

"I love you too Em" she says as I climb in as well cuddling up to her, I know she does, she's a good girl my Rosie.

Jasper starts the car and follows Edwards volvo out of the driveway "why's Edward going in a separate car" Alice asks and I sigh.

"You might as well tell them dude" I tell Jasper as I bury my face in Rose's neck smelling her sweet perfume.

"Edward was being a jerk and got mad at Bella, same as usual" Jasper says eventually just as we pull up into the school parking lot.

Taking Rose's hand I guide her out of the car "so what happened?" Rose asks obviously desperate for more details.

"Well Bella has the fuck awesome singing and then Edward came in and"

"I was right" Edward snaps, cutting me of from behind and I sigh, he really needs to chill.

"I will tell you later babe" I whisper in her ear as I slide my arm around her waist pulling her close to me.

I see the school bus pull up "Can you take care of Bella?" I whisper in Jasper's ear as I pull Rosie along to her class.

"Sure man" Jasper calls after me and I smile, I can always count on him!

"Babe stay clear of Edward for today" I warn her as I lead her to her classroom door.

"I can take care of myself Emmett" she says, and I tighten my grip on her waist pulling her towards me.

"I'm not fucking around Rosalie, now promise me" I demand, squeezing her sides tightly.

"Oww Emmett" she whines and I just continue to glare at her "I promise baby" she says softly.

"Good girl" I say with a smile leaning down and brushing my lips against hers softly " I love you" I whisper, reluctantly pulling back.

"Love you more" she giggles.

"Not possible" I say as I kiss her cheek "see ya later babe" I say walking to my classroom, seeing as though I have a free period.

Walking into my room, I grab my form list looking down to see who I have, I can't help but smile, Isabella Swan the list read. Whoo I have little Bella.

A few minutes later there is a loud knock on the door "come in" I shout.

The door slowly creeps open and a young girl appears "this is for you sir" she says handing me the note.

"Thank you" I say grabbing the note in my hands and letting her scurry away, I wonder why she is so scared?

Unfolding the note I look down at it,

_**Emmett,**_

_**Isabella Swan will be coming to see you, it seems she assaulted another student today, it is your duty to take appropriate action,**_

_**Mrs. Cope**_

No way! that is just fucking awesome it is about time Bella stood up for herself, still I can't believe it.

I look down at my sheets starting to fill in some paperwork, when a small, timid knock sounds, and I smile, Bella is here.

"Hey Bellsy" I say as I see her nervous face in the doorway, "Come have a seat Isabella you're in trouble" I tease her, chuckling and pretty soon she joins in as well.

"Whoever gave you a form must be completely out of their mind" she laughs as she takes a seat in front of me, hmm she is probably right about that. "So Emmy am I in trouble" she teases back.

I lean back relaxing as I pretend to think, "nah I don't think you are, but I have to know what caused you to hit her" I ask curiously, then I see the tears start to well up in her eyes, shit what did I say?

"Because she kissed Edward" she whispers and I look at her in shock, that boy was like my brother, but I really want to hit him right now. "And because she is better for him than I am" she adds quietly.

How can she think that? she is the sweetest girl I know, Edward doesn't deserve her if anything! Standing up I walk around kneeling in between her legs "Bella never say that, Edward is a dick and I will make him sorry he hurt you" I promise stroking a strand of hair out of her face.

She gives me a teary smile, "thank you Emmett, I love you, you know that" she says leaning down and kissing my cheek softly, see I knew that she loved me!

"I love you too Bella you are like a little sister to me " I say truthfully, "now do you want to talk about it?" I ask quietly knowing that she will not.

"No, but I would like it if I could stay out of first period" she says "do you think you can do that for me Emmett?" she asks giving me her puppy dog face, how can I say no to that?

"Sure why wouldn't I want to spend time with my little sis?" I laugh.

"Thank you Emmett" she giggles "I need something to take my mind of this, let's do something fun " she adds while standing up.

"Okay little sis" I say picking her up and running towards the gym.

She looks around with distaste as I set her down "the gym" she whines, I knew she wouldn't like the idea, but this is my place!

"Bella I know you don't have the best balance, but we will have fun" I try to reassure her, looking around I see nothing that Bella will not hurt herself with, The ropes! "I have changed my mind let's climb the ropes " I say emerging from the store cupboard.

I pull the ropes out and secure them in place, glancing back I see Bella still looking nervous, I sigh "It's easy Bella watch" I say as I grip the rope and easily start to climb it.

Jumping of, I grab Bella "come on Bella " I say as I lift her up onto the rope " I won't let you fall Bella " I say and slowly she wraps her legs around and starts the call herself up.

She pulls herself up a little more as I walk around making sure she cannot fall "you are doing great Bella" I encourage. Slowly her hands slip and I know she is about to fall "whoa I got you Bellsy" I whisper as I grab her, pulling her into my chest before she can hit the floor.

"Thank you Emmy, but I told you I wouldn't be able to do it" she whispers, resting her head against my chest, why does she doubt herself like that?

"It's alright Bella, I shouldn't have made you go up there, especially with all this stuff on your mind" I reply and see her wince, fuck I'm an idiot why did I bring that up?

"It's fine Emmett" she mumbles, making me smile a little.

"You are a good kid, I love you " I say softly as I lean down to kiss her cheek softly.

"Well isn't this cosy, nice to know you have moved on" Edward says from the door, and I glance up at him in shock, what is wrong with him?

"Edward this isn't what it looks like" Bella squeaks, trembling against my chest, why is she so scared of him, I don't understand!

"Yeah sure it isn't Bella, I always knew you were a whore" he hisses, venom lacing his voice.

"Edward you cheated on her" I snap and he turns his glare on me.

"Emmett put me down, I can handle this" Bella whispers and I reluctantly nod, standing her on her up on her feet.

"Edward you have no right to be this way, we are over" Bella says confidently, really they are?

"Isabella I told you, you can never leave me " he says throwing his head back and letting out a laugh.

"I just did Edward" Bella replies, I see him slowly stalk towards her and it takes all my willpower to keep away.

"No one wants you apart from me Bella, you are nothing without me" he whispers as he leans towards her face, oh hell no.

"Isabella do not listen to him" I interject I am sick of his mind games.

"Emmett is just pretending to care Bella, can't you see that no one in their right mind would put up with a worthless slut like you" he continues and I see Bella look down on the verge of tears, she is obviously buying into his bullshit.

"EDWARD FUCKING STOP IT" I roar, as my temper bubbles over, "it is Bella's decision, if you really cared about her you wouldn't have cheated" I add.

Bella's head flicks up "we are over Edward Cullen" she says confidently.

I see a flash of anger pass over Edwards face, before he draws his hand back, and slaps her straight across the face, hard "oww" she whispers as she hits the ground. He storms forward kicking her in the ribs again and again, I run over pushing him out of the way, what a bastard, I'll deal with him later, but I have to make sure she is okay.

"Fuck" Edward whispers as I kneel down in front of a lifeless Bella, pressing my fingers against her neck I feel a small pulse there, shit we need to get her to hospital, for the first time in my life I am truly scared.

* * *

_**Well I had to add a little physco Edward, didn't I and it was vital for him to lose his temper like that! I would also like to say that Bella and Edward will end up together, but he will get better however he will not become really sweet he will always be protective and slightly controlling. However I think they will go on a break and Emmett and Jasper will be sorting Edward out so I'm kind of looking forword to writing that! Please Review xx**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hey all,_**

**_I have had a few people asking me to update this story or when I am going to update this story,_**

**_And I'm sorry to announce I am taking a break from writing this, as for a while now I have not been interested in it._**

**_However if you are reading Forever yours, I will update it in the next couple of weeks as it is almost finished and I feel that I owe it to everyone to complete it._**

**_Again I'm really sorry I am just wanting to focus my full attention on my new story Forbidden as I thought I would have a go at something a little more controversial._**

**_Erm anyway Forbidden, feel free to check it out, it will not be for everyone's taste, but I want to do something different._**

**_So thank you all for your support_**

**_Hannah x_**


	22. making up

**_Hey there, thank you to everyone who has been patient with me, while I have been writing this, but I'm just here to say that I am back, and will be writing this story and Forbidden at the minute, I was going to do Forever yours first but I realised that this one is closer to being finished,_**

**_So as always, I own nothing, please read and review, thank you._**

**_

* * *

_**EPOV

As I look down at Bella's unconsious body, laying there, attached to all the wires, I can't help the tears that slip down my cheeks, I never cry, but then again I never thought I would do this to my girl, my reason for living! Three days now she has been unconsious, and I can do nothing to help, I feel so weak and powerless and it's not a feeling that I like.

"Isabella I am so sorry, I should never have done this, you didn't deserve this" I sob squeezing her hand in my own softly "please just wake up, I don't know what I would do without you, I'm going to make this up to you" I say as I squeeze her small hand in my own, "I love you girl" I whisper.

"Edward" a small, faint voice croaks, and my eyes snap up to Bella's, which are currently trying to open, "water please" she asks softly. God I am so stupid, standing up I grab the bottle of water of the side, she was awake, a large smile spreads across my face, my baby is awake.

"Edwar..." she starts and I quickly hold my hand up cutting her off, she needs to rest her voice.

"Baby shh just drink" I whisper quietly, as I hold the bottle to her lips, tipping it up and letting her take small sips until she has finished the whole bottle, hmmm she must have been really thirsty. "That better sweetheart?" I ask running my hand through her silky hair slowly.

"Yes, we need to talk" she mumbles and I sigh, I was dreading this.

"You're right" I admit, sitting down on the chair next to her bed "you want to start?" I ask.

"Mr. Cullen how is she doing?" the doctor asks and I glare up at him, for interrupting our conversation "oh Isabella you're awake " he says smiling at her, and I roll my eyes at him stating the obvious.

"Yes she is awake" I say glancing over at Bella, who is smiling weakly at him, before wincing. "She needs something for the pain" I hiss, stupid bastard isn't he supposed to be the doctor around here.

"Of course, the police would like to have a word with Miss Swan about how this happened" he states and I look down away from Bella, I guess it is time for me to face the music.

"Fine go get her some fucking pain relief and she will talk to them" I snap harshly, watching as the doctor scurries out of the room. A couple of minutes later a uniformed man comes in.

"Isabella Swan is it" one of the idiots asks, causing Bella to nod at them "we have to ask you a few questions" the other adds, here we go.. "So how did these injurys happen?"

"I fell down some of the stairs at school officer" she says sweetly, and I look at her in shock, is she really trying to protect me after all I have done to her? "Edward found me and then... " she trails of "sorry officer that's all I remember" she says simply.

They both look at each other obviously trying to work out whether to believe her of not, finally they both nod "if you're sure miss" one says and she nods, "I guess you won't be needing us here, sorry to have bothered you" the other says.

"No problem officer" she calls after them as they leave.

I take Bella's hand in my own "you shouldn't have done that, you shouldn't have lied for me " I whisper softly as I lean down pressing my lips against her hand.

"I didn't want to get you in trouble" she mumbles and I sigh, god my girl is perfect, but then again she might not even want to be my girl anymore!

"Bella listen to me what I did was wrong and I swear to you it will never, ever happen again, just give me one more shot please" I say, practically begging her, and I never beg.

"Edward why did you cheat on me?" she asks and I sigh, I knew this conversation was going to come up.

"Bella you have to understand, she came onto me and I was mad at you, I kissed her back, but then once I realised what was going on I pushed her away and I was straight out of there" I tell her truthfully.

She lays there in silence "okay Edward, I believe you" she says finally, and I have to suppress a smile, oh yes I am going to win, she will be mine again!

"So we can get back together then?" I ask, as I lean back against my chair, looking at her for answers, I know that I can talk Bella into anything, I can be very persuasive when I want to be.

"Edward it's just that..." she trails off obviously struggling on whether to say anything to me or not "it's just that you're too possessive, you want to control my life and you scare me " she says finally, and I take a deep breath trying to control my temper, I have to be nice or she will never agree, she will leave me again.

"I know sweetheart, but remember I know what's best for my girl, everything I do is so that I can protect you" I tell her softly, and it is the truth, I protect her from danger, I protect her from other men.

"Yes, but do you think you could loosen up just a little bit?" she asks me, and I hesitate slightly, I have no intention of it, but if I tell her that I will, she will come back to me and that's all I want! I just know that I will never lay my hand on her again!

"I can't promise that baby, but I do promise that I will never lay my hand on you again, you can express your opinions and we can discuss the rules and situations Bella, but my word is final. You are my equal in many respects , but I am the head of our relationship and what I say goes" I tell her firmly.

"I understand, just never cheat on me again please" she asks me and I smirk, I have already won.

"I promise" I say leaning forewords my lips brushing over hers lightly, fuck she tastes good, I have missed this "marry me Isabella" I breath, looking down awaiting her reaction.

* * *

**_Short I know, but this was just a small taste of what's to come, the problem I have with writing Edwards point of view is I always go too nice or too evil :)_**

**_Anyway review please!_**


	23. A new home!

**Okay so I had a few people asking me, why Bella forgave Edward so easy and the answer is she loves him, and I don't think that the way Edward is in this story, I don't think he would try to make it up to her, he is very persuasive and knows how to get what he wants, however Bella can't stay oblivious forever right?**

**So are people still reading this story because I didn't get many reviews :/, and don't forget to check out Forever yours and Forbidden :)**

_____

* * *

_

_**BPOV**_

"Marry me Isabella" he whispers softly, his deep green eyes, staring down into my own, making me speechless, can I really do this, sure I love him, but we have gone through so much, maybe we should wait. Looking up I see the hurt flashing through his eyes and I immediately feel guilty, Edward has done so much for me, and I do love him..

"Yes Edward" I whisper, smiling softly at him, he grins back, his lips crashing back down onto mine hard, mmm he feels so nice and warm. I kiss him back softly, feeling his tongue pressing against my lips, I slowly open my mouth, accepting him into my mouth.

"ahem" a voice says from behind us, blushing softly as I look up at a nurse stood there "I have Isabella's discharge forms right here" she says, handing a bundle of papers to Edward. I watch as he reads through them before handing them to me.

"Just sign them love then we can get out of here and start a whole new life together just you and me" he says and I smile at his words, that sounds perfect… wait….

"Wait what about, Alice and Rosalie?" I ask as I hand the forms to the nurse, who quickly exits the room.

"Bella" he says with a sigh "who is more important to you, me or them?" he asks, and I bite down on my lip softly, yes Alice and Rose mean a lot to me, but Edward is my world, my sole reason for surviving, I know who I would choose.

"You" I whisper under my breath, giving in and laying back.

"What was that, love" he asks, while smirking at me.

"You Edward" I say, rolling my eyes at his childishness, slowly sitting up on the bed, I try to stand, pressing my feet against the floor firmly, but as I stand, I feel a sharp pain shooting up my side, "Oww god" I gasp.

"Bella, shit you okay?" Edward asks running over to me, a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine" I say, waving him away, I don't want him to feel even more guilty about what has happened, that is over now, no use bringing up the past.

"You're not fine, look sit" Edward says as he sits me back on the edge of the bed. He unhooks the back of my hospital gown, and I can't help but blush, he is going to see me naked again! "Relax, baby I have seen it all before" he says with that cocky smirk of his.

"Yeah but you haven't seen all the bruises before" I whisper, as I step into my panties, letting him slide them up, I watch as his smile quickly falls, "I'm sorry Edward" I mumble, he just nods,

"Bella, honey, we will talk about it when we get home" he says softly as he helps me put my jeans on, I don't know how though, from what I have gathered we don't even have a home, unless.. he has bought one already?

I hold my arms out letting him slide my bra on, "I love you Edward Cullen" I whisper, before crashing my lips against his, kissing him softly as he fastens my bra.

"And I love you Isabella Swan" he replies pulling back to look at me "more than you can ever comprehend" he adds softly, and I sigh, I love Edward when he is like this.

He slowly slides on a thick jumper, "come on honey, let's go" he says, quickly picking me up bridal style and I can't help but giggle.

"And I love you Isabella Swan" he replies pulling back to look at me "more than you can ever comprehend" he adds softly, and I sigh, I love Edward when he is like this.

He slowly slides on a thick jumper, "come on honey, let's go" he says, quickly picking me up bridal style and I can't help but giggle.

* * *

"Come on Edward please?" I ask again.

"Nope Bella, you are not finding out, so be quiet" he scolds me playfully, and I pout, I don't get why he won't just tell me where we are going "it's a surprise Isabella" he says looking straight ahead at the road.

"I hate surprises" I mutter angrily, and I do, urgh he is been mean, we have been driving for ages!

"I know, but you will like this one, trust me sweetheart" he says softly, and I nod, I do trust him with all my heart!

"Fine" I whisper reluctantly, making him give me, his perfect crooked grin, the one that always makes my panties wet….

" I love this song" I screech, turning the radio up "I was perched outside in the pouring rain. Trying to make myself a sail. Then I'll float to you my darlin'. With the evening on my tail. Although not the most honest means of travel. It gets me there nonetheless. I'm a heartless man at worst, babe. And a helpless one at best" I sing loudly.

"That's another thing Isabella" Edward says as I turn to look at him in confusion. "I don't want you singing to anyone other than me" he orders, and I raise my eyebrows, shouldn't he want what's best for me.

"Fine" I agree reluctantly, it's not like I was that good anyway.

"Good girl" he praises, pulling into a long driveway, I look up at the house and gasp, is this ours?

Edward smiles over at me "do you like it baby?" he asks and I nod enthusiastically as he comes around, opening my car door.

He lifts me out of the car, and I manage to stand on my feet, hmm I guess the pain medication must have kicked in already.

"Maybe I can show you just how much I like it…" I say trailing of, glancing down at the bulge in his jeans.

"Bella, you're killing me here, there is no way you can have sex tonight" he says bluntly and I smirk

"Sex wasn't what I had in mind, at least not for me" I say, remembering the first time I went down on him..

* * *

**_Okay so I know alot of you stopped reading this when I went on a break, so I am quiet eager to get it finished, I don't want incomplete stories._**

**_Review and check out my other stories :)_**


	24. reunited

_**So are people still reading? You better be :P Anyway as you probly know this story is coming to an end, but Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie will be back in before it does.**_

_** I'm sorry guys this chapter has been re-wrote over and over again, I just can't seem to get it right.**_

_**Warning this chapter contains a lot of whining from Bella, and some rough sex ;) and a little roleplay.**_

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

BPOV

To be honest, I think that Edward is overreacting just a little; I never imagined that I would say this, but I am sexually frustrated! He still won't have sex with me, even though all my bruises are healed now, he reckons that it is still too soon, although he finds it perfectly acceptable for me to suck him off, how is that fair? I have needs too and right now they are not being fulfilled. The real irony is, that he barley lets me out of bed, I'm not a blooming child, so I do not like being treated as one.

FLASHBACK

"Edward, I need to brush my teeth" I whisper, trying to wriggle out of his arms, I can still taste his cum in my mouth, and to be honest, I just want to get rid of it.

"No Bella, you still have your bruises" he whispers softly as he pulls me closer to him, "you won't be getting out of this bed on your own for a long time" he says, smirking at me, and I glare at him, it's funny how he wants me to take it easy after I go down on him.

"Yeah, funny how you say that after" I mutter under my breath, pushing his arm off of me, as I turn on my side.

"Isabella" he sighs , as he turns on his side, cuddling up against my back "I am just looking out for you" he whispers, blowing warm air in my ear, causing me to shiver softly.

"I know but.." I trail of as he attacks my neck, with warm, moist kisses.

"Please, Bella" he whispers, biting down on my neck lightly "do it for me" he whispers.

And I just nod my head dumbly "whatever you want" I mumble, pressing back in against him.

Causing him to chuckle "promise?" he asks me.

"Promise" I agree.

END FLASHBACK

Just like that I found myself, having to stay in bed, or be escorted everywhere by Edward, damn him and his persuasive techniques. Tonight though, I am going to seduce him, I am going to make him give me what I want, what I need.

Hearing a car pull up outside, I smirk and sit up on the bed, slowly pulling my night gown of over my head, and lay back on top of the covers, fully naked. I feel the cool breeze blow threw the room, causing my nipples to stand up, oh yes how will he be able to deny me, when I am laying here so ready for him?

"Bella, I'm home" I hear Edward yell from downstairs, and I smile, looks like I don't have long to wait. I hear his heavy footsteps on the stairs, and I feel the nervousness start to creep up, what if he rejects me? I don't think I will be able to take that, no I definitely couldn't.

"I'm in here" I call back, pushing the anxiety away, as I lay back on the bed, spreading my legs slightly.

The door creaks open slowly, "holy fuck" I hear Edward gasp, and I smirk, glancing up and meeting his eyes, I smile up at him.

"See something you like Edward?" I ask, raising my eyebrows slightly, as I drop myself up on my elbows, sticking my chest out slightly, as I watch his eyes run up and down over my body.

"Oh Isabella I do, but you disobeyed my orders, you know I am going to have to punish you right?" he asks in a stern tone, but I can hear the playfulness and excitement in his voice.

I decide to play along with the game, at least it means I will get what I want in the end. "No, please don't punish me" I whine as I kneel up on the bed, leaning forwards "I promise I'll be good in the future" I add, pouting up at him.

"Now you're trying to worm your way out of a punishment? Little girl you are far worse than I imagined" he informs me. As he reaches out, grabbing hold of my hair in his hand, tugging on it lightly as he pulls me forwards into the centre of the room.

"What.. what are you going to be with me Edward?" I ask, tilting my head up to look at him, taking in his magnificent form, as much as I love the game, I wish he would just fuck me already, I have already been waiting far too long.

Slowly he pushes me down onto my knees "undo my zipper" he commands, lifting my hand up towards the zipper, I feel a sharp sting as he slaps my hand away "with your teeth" he orders, and I look up at him, smirking slightly, damn I love this side of him.

Leaning in, I bite down on the zip hard, grasping it in between my teeth firmly and starting to pull it down, revealing a large bulge, I smile; soon I am going to have him inside me!

"Such a dirty girl" he moans "I think we need to clean your mouth out" he says softly, while twisting my hair in his grip causing me to moan loudly, I lose patience and yank his jeans down with my hands, followed by his boxers. His large cock springs out, "so naughty" he chuckles, tugging my hair tightly, too tightly.

"Oww Edward" I whimper, but he doesn't say anything, and just pushes my head towards his throbbing dick. I lean down, kissing the head softly, tasting the salty precum on his lips.

"mmm I'm going to teach you" he grinds out "that if I tell you something, it must always be obeyed" he adds, and I just nod, sliding my tongue down the side of his cock slowly, looking down at the floor, as I kiss all the way back up, trying to placate him. "Oh no that's not going to work, you wanted it, now you're going to have to take it" he smirks, jerking my head back, and forcing me to open my mouth, he thrusts forwards, his whole cock entering my mouth, not giving me chance to adapt, he pushes in, causing me to gag loudly.

"Bella, Edward" A voice shouts from downstairs and I immediately pull back, releasing his cock from my mouth, hearing his groan of frustration, shit that sounded like Alice... but it couldn't be right?

"Oh Bella" Alice calls and I hear footsteps on the staircase, finally I am going to get to see my sister again!

Grabbing one of Edward's shirts I pull it on over my body, and a pair of sweats, all thoughts of being with Edward forgotten as I run towards the door, flinging it open "Alice" I whisper as I see her stood there smiling at me, "Oh Alice I missed you so much" I whisper wrapping my arms around her, hugging her to me tightly.

"Bella, I missed you too, you don't know how long we have been trying to find you, I swear if that son of a bitch has hurt you, I will rip his balls of and force feed them to him" she rambles and I look at her in shock.

"Ali" I whisper softly "me and Edward are back together now, I forgave him, he hasn't hurt me I promise" I tell her truthfully, and she just looks at me I see the hesitation in her eyes, "Really it's all fine" I add, giving her a weak smile.

"I can see that" she says smirking, but she's not looking at me, in fact she's looking right behind me, spinning around, I see Edward stood there, trying to yank up his jeans and I can't help but giggle, he just looks so cute.

"Alice, have you found Bella, is she alright?" Jaspers worried voice floats up the stairs, I wonder who's here?

"Edward me and Bella will be downstairs" Alice says, not giving him the chance to object, before she grabs my hand and pulls me downstairs.

"BELLA" Emmett's voice booms as he runs over scooping me up into his arms "I missed you" he mumbles against my hair, and I smile, I missed him too.

I feel two more sets of arms around me, glancing back I see Rosalie and Jasper hugging me "I missed you guys too" I say with a small smile, causing them to laugh at me.

"Still want me to kick Edward's ass" Emmett asks seriously, making me join in on the laughter.

"No Emmett, me and Edward are back together and he promises it will never happen again and I trust him, I want you all to trust him as well " I say looking around the room, I see them all nodding slowly.

"Fine but if he touches you again Bella, come to me or Jasper" Emmett says, and I nod.

"Will do" is all I say as I hold my ring up showing everyone.

"Edward get your horny ass down here you have some explaining to do" Alice screams, and I smile, everything has worked out fine.

* * *

this will be the last chapter sorry guys, I just wanted to get it finished, but Epilogue or no Epilogue?


	25. Epilogue

_**Hey guys, so I am going to write an Epilogue and I honestly can't tell you how relieved I am to be finishing this story, I know the ending was rubbish, but I just wasn't that into it anymore and I don't think many of my readers were either, but look out for my new story which I will be posting in the next couple of weeks, it's called**_

_**Back into your arms,**_

_**It's a Jasper Bella story:**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Isabella Swan, left the small town of Texas behind when she was just ten years old, also leaving her twenty year old cousin behind. With her parents recently deceased she is moving back, and into the care of Jasper Whitlock, (now twenty-four) how will she cope with his controlling ways, and his obsession with her, as well as facing the consequences for breaking contact with him? Read to find out.**_

_**A more sassy Bella and a possessive Jasper.**_

_**I own nothing, please read and review**_

* * *

BCPOV 20 years later

"Mama" my 13 year old daughter Scarlett yells, as she gets in from school.

"In the kitchen" I shout back, juggling my other daughter, Charlie on my hip as I stir the cookie batter in a large bowl.

"Guess what mama, I got a date" She says enthusiastically and I just look at her in shock, no way was my beautiful daughter ready to date!

"Yeah good look getting dad to agree with that" Masen says from the counter, causing his twin brother Aaron to laugh, and I just glare at them both.

"You two may be eighteen now, but don't think I won't ground you" I say as sternly as I can, but from the goofy grins on their faces they too realise that I would never follow through.

"So who's the boy?" I ask curiously, as I hand Charlie over to Masen "and is he worth it? You know your father will not be happy" I warn her.

"I won't be happy about what?" Edward asks from the doorway causing me to smile as my eyes land on his perfect face.

"You're home early" I say, walking over and wrapping my arms around him, giggling as he picks me up into his arms pulling me against his chest tightly, and kissing my lips lightly.

"I missed you" I whisper against his lips, causing them to form that cocky grin, I love so much.

"I missed you to love" is all he says, before his lips smash down against mine.

"Jeez ma cut it out, I think I'm going fucking blind" Aaron yells from over the counter, causing me to blush and pull back.

"Don't swear Aaron Emmett Cullen it isn't attractive" I say firmly, but he just smiles apologetically at me.

"Really I thought you loved my dirty mouth" Edward growls in my ear, causing me to chuckle, oh I sure do love his dirty mouth.

"Scarlett has something she would like to talk to you about" I finally remember, quickly changing the subject so we don't embarrass the kids, moving away from Edward to stand next to my daughter, "do you want to tell him or shall I?" I ask raising my eyebrows a little, as I slip my arm around her shoulder, letting her lean in against me.

She just smiles brightly "Daddy" she says softly, and I hear the boys scoffing behind me, and I have to stop my giggles, she is very smart, playing the Daddy card. "You see this boy I really like asked me out on a date and I said yes so can I go, please Daddy" she asks and I look up at Edward watching as he thinks it over, yep my daughter has him wrapped around her little finger.

Eventually he sighs, looking up at me "Bella what do you think of all this?" he asks me softly.

"She's thirteen now, I think she's old enough to date, don't you?" I ask, knowing that ultimately it will be Edward's decision.

"Mmm I guess so, okay Scarlett, you can date this boy on the condition that I meet and approve him first" Edward decides finally, and I have to cover my ears to drown out the sound of her scream.

"Thank you so much Daddy" she shouts running over to hug him, and I just go back to stirring the cookie dough, letting them have their little moment.

I smile at her "you can bring this boy at Christmas" I say, then sigh, god why do I have to keep reminding myself it's almost Christmas, I only have a week left to get all of the presents sorted…. Christmas dinner, and to think I used to love this time of year.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea" Edward says, flashing me his sexy crooked grin, mmm and it stills gets me every time!

* * *

Christmas day.

"We're here" Emmett booms, causing me to laugh as his voice rings through the house.

"Hey Emmett" I yell back, as he appears in the doorway with his arm wrapped around Rose's waist, while Lily and Joshua stand behind Rosalie's legs.

"Hi there Lily, Joshua" I say as I crouch down, trying to get them to come out and play, but I just get giggles in return "well I guess I will have to give these cookies to someone else" I say with an exaggerated sigh, as I walk back to the counter.

"We were just kidding Auntie Bella" two small voices say from behind me, so I turn around, looking down at their sweet, eager faces.

I laugh softly, as I hold a cookie out to each of them, "ahem Bella, where is mine?" Emmett asks, sticking his lower lip out, and I just smile at him.

"Aww I'm sorry Em" I say as I hand him one of the cookies "where's Jason?" I ask, referring to their fifteen year old son "did he decide to stay at home?" I ask in confusion.

"No, he says he will be by later" she says with a shrug, and I just smile, that's good Scarlett won't be here until later, and she's the only one he seems to get along with anyway.

"Did Alice say when they would get here" I ask as I sit down at the kitchen table opposite Rose.

"Yeah we just talked, they have another doctor's appointment… you know" she whispers, getting quieter towards the end, and I truly feel for Alice and Jasper they have been trying for a baby for over ten years now, and still no luck.

"I really hope they can help them" I say sadly,

"Yeah Alice has been trying for a baby for such a long time" Rosalie adds.

I look down, "hey we should have a girls night tomorrow, go out, get drunk and try and cheer her up" Rose says, and I have to agree, it does sound like a good idea, but I will have to check with Edward of course.

"Have you cleared it with Emmett?" I ask raising my eyebrows a little bit.

She just shakes her head "no I will talk to him about it tonight" she smirks and I internally groan.

"And I'll go talk to Edward now" I say, standing up and pouring him a cup of coffee, I head upstairs into his bedroom, opening the door to reveal a half-naked, I can't help but stand there and stare, my eyes running over his perfect abs, down further to the large bulge in his boxers.

"Like what you see?" he smirks waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Mmmm always baby" I groan as I hold out the coffee to him, and wrap my arms around his waist from the back, planting small kisses on his shoulder blades. "So me and Rose were planning a night out tomorrow, I just thought I should run it past you" I say softly as I flick my tongue out, tracing small circles on his smooth warm skin.

He moans softly under my work "just you two" he asks, and I shake my head.

"Alice as well" I mumble as my hands move down to play with the waistband of his boxers.

"Mmmm and where would you be going?" he moans and I smirk, I know he is going to say yes, slowly sliding my hand in, I grab a hold of his long cock, feeling the soft warmth underneath my hands.

"Just into town" I reply.

"Okay Bella, you may go, but you will call me the minute you want picking up, I'm not having my wife wander around town late at night" he says firmly, and who am I to object?

"Sure thing baby" I whisper, then smirk as I pull my hands back from his boxers and step back.

"You little tease" he growls and I just shrug, hey it's only fair he has done it to me so many times.

"Maybe you should punish me" I say as I stand in front of him, biting down on my lower lip softly, as I fake repentance.

"Oh don't worry baby, you will be punished… tonight" he says with that sexy little grin of his, and I feel the wetness dripping down my thighs, oh the things this man does to me.

"Mama, mama come down here, you'll never guess who Scarlett brought home" my oldest son yells, and I sigh, leaning up to peck Edward's lips lightly.

"Be nice" I warn, before turning away, I feel a large hand crash down on my hand, causing me to jump as the sharp sting spreads through my body "jerk" I mutter as I exit the room, hearing his chuckles as I walk downstairs, god he really is a jerk.

"Ma, look" Masen says as he grabs hold of my arm, pulling me into the living room, where I see a very cosy looking Scarlett and Jason!

"Oh my god" I exclaim, this was just perfect!

"That's what I said..." Rose says while smiling at me.

"But they look so cute together" I say, glancing down at them, watching as Scarlett turns a deep red, a trait which she unluckily inherited from me.

"And just what are your intentions with my daughter?" Edward's booming voice asks from behind me, I tilt my head up to look at him, and of course he isn't mad, after all we know Jason, he reminds me of a younger Emmett.

"I'm going to marry her" the kid says, and I feel Edward stiffen behind me.

"No sex until marriage" he snaps "and if you hurt a hair on my baby's head, I will kill you, family or not" he warns.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting my Scarlett" he says softly, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him, and I have to smile, young love, let's just hope it lasts.

"Make sure you don't" he says gruffly.

"Now let's all go sit down and have dinner" I interject, as I can feel how embarrassed my daughter is.

"Guess what?" Alice's tiny voice screeches as she runs into the house, taking us all by surprise "I'm pregnant" she screeches, not giving us a chance to answer.

"That's fantastic Ali" I yell as I run over to her, closely followed by Rose and we embrace in a hug, huh I guess we're not going out after all….

* * *

_**Ah finally it is done, so yep the Epilogue, what ya guys think? I spent quite a long time working on this, and I'm still not happy, but like I said I just wanted to get this story over with, and don't forget to check out my other stories.**_


End file.
